By Chance
by BexMI13
Summary: Quinn moved to New York to work at the popular Windorf Magazine, and to live the dream. Little did she know that a certain mohawked boy can destroy her hopes of having a happy life. Could she survive her new life or did she make the wrong decision?
1. Welcome New York, Welcome New Life

**By Chance**

Quinn moved to New York to work at the popular Windorf Magazine, to live the dream. Little did she know that a certain mohawked boy can destroy her hopes of having a happy life. Could she survive her new life or did she make the wrong decision?

* * *

_A/N_:_ So this fic is totally AU. Please take a chance on reading this story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome New York, Welcome New Life**

Quinn Fabray stood there at the middle of Time Square, trying to take in everything she's seeing right now. Groups of pedestrians were walking along the streets of Manhattan. She laughed lightly when she saw the famous naked cowboy. She still couldn't believe that all her hard work has finally paid off. She's finally here in New York, living the dream. Being able to work at the Windorf Magazine is what she always wanted. And now, she's not letting the opportunity fly away.

She glanced at her wrist watch. It's exactly one in the afternoon. Therefore, she only has half an hour left to find a way to go to Central Park. Quinn sighed, not knowing which way to go. A lot of people were just walking by her, obviously in a hurry. She could take a cab, but she didn't want to rely on a cab to go anywhere. She wants to explore the streets by herself today.

She scanned the crowd, and saw a man who's back was turned to her. From her vantage point, she could see that he was wearing a black leather jacket and a fedora on the head.

Quinn approached the man, hoping he would know how to get to her destination. "Excuse me." The man didn't seem to hear her, or at least that's what she thinks. Quinn tapped his shoulder, making sure she would catch his attention this time using a much louder voice. 'Excuse me." But she still got nothing.

She knows for sure that this man is ignoring her. How dare he ignore her? No one ignores Quinn Fabray, unless she wants to get ignored. She refuses to be ignored, and being in New York wouldn't change that. "I was just wondering if you have any idea on how to get to Central Park," she said.

The man, obviously taller than her, turned around then. He looked not much older than her. Underneath the black jacket, he was wearing a plain white V-neck tee with simple jeans and sneakers. Both his hands were shoved inside his pocket. Under his fedora, she could see only a minimal part of his hair. Quinn has to admit, he looks kind of attractive, except for the ridiculously big glasses he was wearing.

"Central Park. You're joking, right?" The man snickered, looking at her like she was a joke.

Quinn was slightly offended with what he just said. There she was standing in front of him, seriously asking for direction without a hint of sarcasm, and he thinks she was joking?

She raised her perfect brow at him, both hands on her hips, and looked at him drop dead serious. "I, most certainly, am not joking."

His lips formed a cocky smirk, like he was amazed at what she just did.

Quinn glared at him right in the eye to show how serious she was being.

"Oh, you were serious?" The smirk leaving his face. "For a second there I thought you were making that up just to have an excuse to talk to me," he said cockily, the smirk returning to his face.

Quinn just stood there, wondering if she was actually hearing what she just did. How arrogant can this person be? "And what makes you think I want to talk to you?" she simply retorted.

"Come on. Let's be honest here. Aside from the obvious, we both know for sure that I'm attractive," he stated.

Quinn scoffed. "Are you for real? Besides from the obvious? What are you talking about?"

Did he really think she was into him? This is what she gets from asking direction. "Look, I just want to know how to get to Central Park. I don't want to waste any more time than I already had."

"You don't know how to get to Central Park." He looked at her firmly, trying to figure her out.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't have asked and wasted time just to deal with an arrogant, self-obsessed jerk," she exasperated. "I'm new here in Manhattan," she added, feeling the need to state that fact.

"Figured." And yet, another cocky smirk, which Quinn is starting to hate by the way, formed on his lips.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" She folded her arms across her chest.

He simply snickered.

Unbelievable. What on earth did this man find funny? Did she crack a joke or something? She's starting to question this man's sanity.

Quinn stared daggers at him in disbelief. "Nothing," he said nonchalantly. "Okay. Just walk 17 blocks north to 59th Street. If that's enough for you, then great, you're there. It's just under a mile. If you need to get anywhere special in the park, you'll have to add that distance. If you want to take the train, take the one here to 59th Street/Columbus Circle and you'll be on the southwest corner of the park."

Quinn plastered a fake smile and thanked him, not even bothering to sound thankful at all. She's just glad that all that bickering was over, and she would never probably have to see this guy again.

"No problem, blondie." The smirk obviously still in his face. And without saying any other thing, he swam to the group of people on the streets.

Quinn looked at him slowly disappear to the crowd.

* * *

Quinn followed the man with a fedora's instructions. And to be honest, she was kind of surprised that he had told her the right information. The thought of him giving her wrong information just to mess with her couldn't seem escape Quinn's mind. Well, until now.

She found herself standing beside the Alice in Wonderland sculpture on the north side of the park. She saw the Angel of Waters Bethesda Fountain on her way there, and thought it was just breathtaking.

She looked around multiple times, before she saw the small brunette she was looking for.

Rachel Berry.

"Quinn!" Rachel's grin was so big that it would be of no difference to the one the Cheshire Cat has. She instantly pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"Hey Rachel, it's good to see you, too."

"I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up on the airport. I couldn't get out of rehearsals. I know, I'm a bad friend." Rachel pouted and offered an apologetic look.

"It's fine. And you're a very good friend." Quinn smiled her skinny friend. "So, how's Broadway?"

"It's amazing!" Rachel's eyes sparkle at the mention of her lifelong dream. "It's everything I ever wanted. How 'bout you? Excited for work tomorrow?"

They started walking along the park. "Excited and nervous. I still couldn't believe I'm here now."

"Yeah, me too. A while ago, I was starting to worry that you might get lost in a city this big."

"Well, it wasn't really an easy journey. I had to encounter a total jerk just to know how to get here."

Rachel looked at Quinn skeptically. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Oh, don't get me started."

* * *

Quinn told Rachel all about her encounter with the arrogant jerk at Starbucks. Both decided they needed coffee, for Quinn, after a tiring plane ride; for Rachel, after a tiring rehearsal.

"Funny. He kind of reminds me of someone I know," Rachel stated while looking down at her latte.

"Well, I'm just glad that over with. I just hate that arrogant bastard."

Rachel laughed at her friend, receiving a glare. "What? It's been a while since I saw you like that," she defended.

"If you were there with me, you'll feel the same way."

"Just forget about him." She smiled. "Let's go see your new apartment," Rachel sang.

* * *

They arrived at her apartment just a few minutes after their conversation. The apartment is just right for Quinn's taste. It didn't have a bedroom, but she was totally fine with having a studio typed apartment. Her bed was on the right side of the apartment on top of a platform. She has her own flat screen TV, an amazing kitchen, and a wonderful sofa set. What more could she ask for?

"If you don't like it, we could always find another one." Rachel has been worrying about Quinn not liking the apartment.

"It's perfect Rachel. Thank you." Quinn hugged her friend to assure her that she's okay with it. "I really like it. And besides, I need an apartment that I can pay for."

Rachel pulled away and answered her ringing phone. "Hello?"

Quinn stared at her friend as her lips slowly forms a little frown. "What? Now? But it's a Sunday and he promised me," Rachel argued on the phone. "Fine, I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Quinn questioned.

"They need me to go back," Rachel explained. "Which is really unfair, considering they told me I can spend the day with you."

"It's okay. You should go. I'll be fine."

"I'm really sorry. I know I promised to spend the day with you but now, I have to leave."

"It's okay. Your career's very important. I understand. Now go," Quinn encouraged.

Rachel smiled apologetically. "I promise I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick you up. I'll make it up to you," Rachel promised while walking to the door.

Quinn plopped down her new couch as soon as her friend left, feeling tired.

* * *

Quinn fixed and arranged all her things to the apartment. After that, she went to the grocery store for food. Her fridge is literally empty right now, and she would really like to have something to eat for dinner and for breakfast tomorrow. The only problem is, with the amount of food she bought, Quinn couldn't single-handedly carry all the grocery bags to her apartment.

"Here's your stop." The cab driver turned around, waiting for her payment.

Quinn took out some cash from her pocket and gave them to the driver. "Here you go. Thanks."

With the help of the cab driver, Quinn was able to take all her bags out of the car. She went to the elevator, but was having a hard time carrying all of the bags.

"Need some help with that?" a deep voice said from behind.

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you guys think? Who'd you think is the mystery guy? Please leave comments and reviews. I would really like to know them. Thank you for taking a chance in reading this fic. Sorry, if you feel like the characters are OOC. Tell me. I'll try my best._


	2. Start of a Wonderful Beginning

**By Chance**

Quinn moved to New York to work at the popular Windorf Magazine, to live the dream. Little did she know that a certain mohawked boy can destroy her hopes of having a happy life. Could she survive her new life or did she make the wrong decision?

* * *

_A/N: I want to thank all the people who took a chance in reading this fic. You guys don't know how happy I was when I saw that people have already put this story on alert. I want to specially thank **love quick, katie, and Jessimischa **for being the first three to review the previews chapter. And also, special thanks to **NiaLFC123, FinchelQuickFan101, GleekFreak13, miss agron, and Quick-I'm-proud-of-you** for being the first few to put my fic to alerts and favorites! You guys made my day!:)_

_Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Start of a Wonderful Beginning**

Quinn turned around and saw a freakishly tall young man looking at her, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Uhm…" She hesitated, but to be honest, she really did needed help with all her groceries. "Yes, actually, I do need some help."

The young man, probably the same age as her, took the other bags from her and walk to the elevator. "Which floor?"

"Tenth," Quinn replied and stepped inside the elevator as well.

The elevator door closed with only the two of them inside. Quinn shifted her weight from her foot to the other, feeling a little bit unease.

"Did you know that the New York Marriott was the first to introduce a smart elevator system that assigned passengers to elevators depending on what floor they were heading to?" the man informed, a goofy smile on the face. "I just read an article about it. And they say that that close button over there doesn't really work."

He continued to talk about elevator facts, which Quinn didn't really care much about. But she appreciated the thought of him filling up the awkward silence. She thought it was cute though, seeing him blabber about elevators. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

The doors opened once more and both of them stepped outside, Quinn leading the way to her apartment.

"Well, here's my apartment," Quinn said, stopping by her door. "Thanks for your help. I wouldn't be able to carry all of those if it weren't for your help."

"No problem. I would want other people to help if I were in the same situation." He smiled at her genuinely.

"I'm Quinn, by the way." She extended her hand, which he took eagerly.

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson."

"It's nice to meet you, and thanks again."

"Nice to meet you, too. Anyway, I gotta go. See you around."

Quinn opened the door when he left. She placed all her groceries on their proper places. After having a quick shower, she laid on her new bed and fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning with an annoyingly loud knock on the door.

She groaned and forced her body up to a sitting position. She looked at the clock and realized it was 5:30 in the morning. Five thirty! Who in the right mind would knock on her door this early? She barely even had some sleep last night.

She walked lazily to the door without even bothering to look good. Whoever was on the door would run away from her morning look. She opened the door and, of course, there stood the person who disturbed her sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn rubbed her tired eyes as she looked at the brunette.

"What are you wearing? You should be getting ready for work!" Rachel beamed.

Quinn stepped aside to let her friend in before closing the door. "Rach, it's five thirty in the morning. Work starts at 9. You expect me to get ready this early?"

"I promised I would pick you up, and I'm not gonna break a promise again. Now, go take a shower."

"Rachel, it's still early," the blonde complained.

"It's your first day. Better safe than sorry. And did I inform you that I haven't had breakfast yet? You're going to accompany me. Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Her brow cocked suggestively.

"I went to the market to buy food for breakfast and you're telling me now that we're eating outside?"

"Come on! Please," she pleaded.

"Okay, fine." Quinn sighed. "I'll go take a shower. Make yourself at home."

"Oh, I will." Rachel grinned.

* * *

Just like what Rachel planned, they got out of the apartment and ate breakfast outside Tiffany's. They talked about a lot of things about their college life. They had so many catching up to do. Since they graduated from high school, they hadn't talked much. But it's really great to have her best friend back.

Breakfast with Rachel was great. Quinn totally forgot all about her nervousness about working at Windorf. But now that she's actually standing beside the front desk of W, she couldn't help but be a nervous wreck. She was informed to wait for a woman called Ms. Jones to talk to her.

"Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn turned around to see a chocolate skinned woman with a clip board in hand. "That would be me."

"I'm Mercedes Jones. Miss Pillsbury's secretary." Mercedes extended a hand.

Quinn shook her hand with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Jones."

"Please, call me Mercedes." She smiled back and took her hand back. "Miss Pillsbury would like to see you now." Mercedes led her to the elevator.

Minutes later, Quinn found herself standing at Emma Pillsbury's office.

"Oh, gosh, you must be Quinn," Ms. Pillsbury said. "Come on, take a sit."

When Quinn took her first step on her office, she was greeted with a wonderful scent. Her office was obviously neatly organized and clean. Not a single dust in sight.

"Welcome to Windorf, Quinn," her doe-eyed boss said. "How do you like the Big Apple so far?"

"Simply amazing," Quinn replied.

"Good to know." She offered a smile. "Now, off to more urgent matters. I want you to do an article about 'Back in Town'."

"Back in Town?"

"Yes, it's the new hit show. I want you to have an interview with Noah Puckerman, the uprising new male lead of the show. I already talked to his agent and they already agreed. Now, I want you to head to GG Entertainment tomorrow to have that interview. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Good." She clasped her hands. "Now, move along. I'll let Mercedes give you the information you will need to acquire."

Quinn stood from her seat and opened the office door. When she turned around after closing the door, she nearly bumped into a guy.

She looked up and saw a blonde.

"Hey, I'm Sam. Mercedes asked me to show you to your desk."

"Oh, hi. I'm Quinn." He smiled at her and invited her to walk with him to her desk.

Sam stopped at an empty desk. "Well, here you go. If you have any problem or question, I'll be right there." He pointed a desk not far from hers.

"Okay. Thanks." Quinn gave him an appreciative smile before he left.

She sat on her new office chair and took a deep breath. This is it. It's a start of a wonderful beginning.

* * *

Her first day of work was great. Quinn got to meet a lot of amazing people here. She couldn't believe that the journalists she used to admire are now her colleagues. They were able to chat with her over their break. Mercedes and Sam were also kind enough to show her around the office.

"Hey, Quinn!" Sam called, walking to her with Mercedes beside him.

"Hey! What's up?"

"We were just heading to The Groove. Wanna come?" Mercedes offered.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I can't. My best friend practically dragged me out of my apartment at five thirty in the morning. I really need some sleep."

"Okay, some other time then."

Quinn smiled. "See you tomorrow!" Sam beamed.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. After a tiring first day, Quinn just wants to go to her apartment and get some rest.

* * *

Quinn woke up Tuesday morning with the same loud knock on the door. Rachel came storming in her apartment at five forty-five am. At least it was fifteen minutes later than yesterday, but it was still very early. She was very persistent in making Quinn breakfast and having a little chat. And Quinn knew well enough not to argue with her.

Like yesterday, Rachel drove Quinn to work, informing her that she might not be able to do it tomorrow.

"Morning, Quinn."

Quinn tore her eyes out from her work and looked up. "Hey, Sam."

"So, I heard you're going to GG later."

"Yeah, it's for my article."

"You want me to come with you? I can help you, if you want," he suggested.

"No, it's okay. We all have our own work to do."

"Are you sure? You know, I can drive you there," he insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything. I'm right there."

Quinn gave him a smile and continued with her work.

* * *

Hours after her break, Quinn took a cab to GG Entertainment. She was led to a big office and was asked to wait.

She looked outside the big window, and saw the busy streets of New York. Suddenly, the door swung open and a man, probably in his early thirties, approached her.

"You must be from Windorf. William Schuester, Puck's agent," he introduced.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn said with a confident smile on her face.

"Come on, sit." He gestured for her to sit at the couch. "I'm very sorry, but Puck might run a little late. He still has some recording to do."

"It's okay. I can wait."

Quinn looked through all the information she had gather about this Noah Puckerman. Apparantly, people call him Puck. Which is a silly name, Quinn thinks. Word is he's also a very talented vocalist. He started acting just last year. He will star as Jackson Grey in the new hit TV show "Back in Town".

After a few minutes of waiting, the door finally swung open.

"There's Puck," Mr. Schuester informed.

Quinn turned around from her seat and saw a man with a mohawk standing by the door, taking his sunglasses off.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized.

When he came in and looked at her in the face, Quinn stared in shook as a familiar smirk form across his face.

"Well, if it isn't Blondie herself."

* * *

_A/N: So, what did you guys think? Were you disappointed that it wasn't Puck offering help? Please tell me all about it. Please leave reviews. It motivates me to write. :) _


	3. You Again

**By Chance**

* * *

_A/N: So, this chapter is a little bit longer than the others. Just a little bit. I want to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed on the previews chapter. I love all your reviews and it motivates me to write. Also, thank you for the people who put my story on alerts. You guys make me so happy._

_Also, You guys might have noticed that I changed the title to 'By Chance'. I just really wanted to change it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: You Again**

The only thing Quinn could do was to stare. She couldn't process the fact that the arrogant, self-obsessed jerk she had asked directions for was standing right in front of her. He's the Noah Puckerman that she had to interview.

"You're an actor?" she asked in disbelief.

He smirked cockily. "If it still isn't obvious enough, yes, I am an actor," he replied smugly.

Quinn's mind wandered to their last conversation at Time Square.

"_And what makes you think I want to talk to you?"_

"_Come on. Let's be honest here. Aside from the obvious, we both know for sure that I'm attractive."_

Aside from the obvious… Is this what he was referring to? That he was an actor?

"So, what're you doing here? Don't tell me you were looking for me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, but before she could reply, Mr. Schuester introduced her to Puck. "Puck, this is Quinn Fabray. She's the journalist from W."

"Wait. You're a journalist?"

"Well, if it still isn't obvious enough, yes, I am," she mocked.

Quinn was surprised that he didn't respond. She was honestly expecting some crazy remark back, but no. He didn't make comments or even smirked. He just stared blankly, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"You were never really there to ask directions, were you?" he suddenly mumbled in a low tone.

"Puck, what're you talking about?" Mr. Schuester asked curiously.

"I knew it! You weren't there to ask directions. You were trying to find some dirt for your stupid article, just like that stupid Jewfro!" Puck accused.

"Puck," Mr. Schuester warned, giving him a glared.

"It's possible. I knew no one is stupid enough to ask how to go to Central Park from Time Square."

Her eyes narrowed at what he said. "Excuse me, but did you just call me stupid?" Quinn demanded.

"I said no one was stupid enough to ask directions."

"So you were saying I'm stupid because apparently, I asked for directions."

Quinn was slightly taken aback by what he just said. He actually accused her of getting information from him just to harm him. Sure, she was the bitchy head cheerleader back at high school, but she wasn't that bad.

"And I wasn't getting dirt from you. Have you forgotten? I don't even know you!" she exclaimed. "I was merely asking for directions. It's not my fault I just came here the other day. And it's certainly not my fault I was unfortunate enough to have crossed paths with you!"

He seemed to process what she said. "From what I remember, you were the one who approached me, Blondie."

"Yeah, and it was a mistake," she hissed.

"Well, you're problem, not mine. Who told you to make a stupid mistake anyway?"

"Okay, enough. That's enough, Puck!" Mr. Schuester scolded. "She's here for W, nothing more, nothing less. You can't just go around accusing people."

"Just wanted to make sure, Mr. Schue. You can't trust people these days," Puck defended. He sat down at the couch across Quinn.

"I assure you, we can trust her." Mr. Schuester turned to face Quinn. "Ms. Fabray, I'm sorry for Puck's nasty behavior, I really am. I promise he won't do it again. Now, why don't we start with the interview?"

Quinn nodded, not sure what'll come out of her mouth if she replied. All she knows is, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

After what felt like hours of question and answer, Puck's glad that it's finally over. It took much longer than he thought. He just wants to go back to his apartment and lie down on his bed. This has been a surprisingly tiring day.

He didn't expect to see her again. Heck, he didn't expect to see her sitting in his agent-slash-mentor's office after his recording. He was expecting a calm interview with W but instead, he got an interview that involves a lot of bickering with a certain blonde.

He knows for a fact that she hates him. He also knows he was wrong when he accused her but who could blame him? Ever since he became a celebrity, that crazy Jewfro has been doing everything to get some dirt from him. It can be really frustrating. He loves his job but sometimes, he just wishes for a break from everything.

"That's finally over with," he grumbled.

Mr. Schue left them in the office to answer an important phone call. Which in this case, didn't seem like the best idea.

"If you just kept your stupid side comments to yourself, we could have finished earlier," she mumbled lowly, not looking away from her papers.

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

She glared at him. "Yes, Mr. Puckerman. Thanks for stating the obvious!"

Puck doesn't know why but he finds himself quite amused with this blonde. She's very different. She couldn't seem to help herself from giving him some snarky comments. She doesn't back down easily. He saw that in her from the start.

Mr. Schue rushed into the office. "Ms. Fabray, thank you for that interview. And again, I would like to apologize for Puck's behavior."

Quinn just nodded with a smile and didn't say more.

"How about we take you home? It's the least we could do after what Puck did to you."

"I didn't do anything. I was just making sure," Puck defended.

Mr. Schue walked to where Puck was standing and pulled him to the corner, out of Quinn's earshot.

"Look, Puck. I don't know what your problem with this girl is, but you could have been nicer to her."

"Mr. Schue, you know very well that I don't really fall in the nice category."

"You've never been like this in other interviews. What's wrong with you?" he asked frustratingly.

"If this is about my image, it's okay. I'm practically known as a badass," Puck stated.

"This has nothing to do with your image, Puck. This is about doing the right thing; treating people the way they should be treated. You didn't even apologize for accusing her."

"Okay, fine. Take her home, for all I care," he exasperated.

He walked back to where the blonde stood and looked at her, annoyed that Mr. Schue was taking her side. Which made sense, considering he did accuse her. And it was very wrong of him. Her words made sense, and he knew it. There was no possible way she could know him, aside from the fact that he was in a disguise.

He had jumped to conclusion. He didn't even consider the fact that she was surprised to see him earlier. He should apologize, but he wouldn't. It's just not his thing.

"So, are you coming or not?" Puck asked impatiently.

She ignored him; instead, she turned to face Mr. Schue. "I really appreciate the offer, but I can go home by myself. Thanks," she declines politely.

"I insist, Ms. Fabray. Your boss is a really good friend of mine; I really like to take care of her employees as well. Also, I don't take no for an answer."

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, if you insist."

* * *

The car ride was rather quiet. Only the sound of Manhattan's busy street can be heard inside the van. From the corner of his eye, Puck could see that the blonde, sitting not far from him, was looking outside her side of the window. A small smile crept on her face.

Puck couldn't help but notice that she looks very at peace. Her green eyes glowed, just like her face. She kind of looks like an—

Wait. What the hell?

What on earth is he doing thinking about her that way? What's wrong with him?

Maybe he's just too tired from all her questions earlier that he's mind gone completely nuts. Yeah, that's probably it. He should find something to distract himself. Maybe if he pissed her off, he'll feel more himself.

"Hey, Blondie," he called.

She continued to look outside the window, trying to contemplate whether to respond or not. She seemed to conclude that he wouldn't give it a rest if she just ignored him, so she demanded coldly, "What?"

"You know, compared to your non-stop blabber a while ago, you're awfully quiet now," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, just like a while ago, you're still awfully loud," she retorted.

"You know, your retorts don't really affect me. Maybe you should think of—"

"Could you just shut up for a minute or two?" she snapped.

"Fine, a minute," he said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at the window.

If she wants a minute, fine, he'll give her a minute. _One, two, three…, _he started counting mentally.

He shook his head as he thought of what he was doing. What's happening to him? Why the hell is he even bothering to waste time just to piss her off?

Oh, right. He needed a distraction. Like that's helping!

He sighed and rested him head on the head rest. He closed his eyes.

This has been a very long night.

* * *

The next day at work, Quinn was greeted with the news that she would have to go to the set of 'Back in Town' with Sam. She has to make an article about the show, and an article behind the scenes. She should be happy about it. It could be a really great experience for her. But it couldn't escape her mind that there's a fifty percent chance that she would bump into a certain Noah Puckerman, which is the least person she would want to see right now.

At least she has Sam with her. He's the assigned photographer for this article. They're supposed to work together, which doesn't mind Quinn at all. Sam's been nothing but nice to her since the day she first arrived at work. She's lucky to have a friend like him.

They arrived in a place called Spring Park. It was simply breathtaking. The air felt so fresh, the grasses were so green, and the trees were glowing.

It's already noon, and _he_ was still nowhere in sight. She hadn't seen him all day. And Quinn couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was able to get all the information she needs and is now ready to go home. All she has to do is look for Sam and they're ready to go. They separated so they could finish the work earlier. He's out there somewhere taking pictures needed for the article.

Quinn was walking by the park when someone accidentally knocked her to fall on the ground. The person who bumped into her was unfortunately on top of her, but he quickly stood up.

Quinn hurriedly jerked herself up, and is now standing face to face with the least person she wanted to see. The person she had been avoiding the whole day. The person she thought she wouldn't have to bump into.

Puck.

He looked back to where he had come from. "Uh, sorry," he apologized. And without a minute to spare, he fled, looking back one last time.

Unbelievable. Just when she thought she wouldn't bump into him, she did. Literally! And he just ran into her and left. What was that about? He didn't even talk to her.

Wait. She should be happy he didn't talk to her. In fact, she is. Things would have gone way worst.

Quinn brushed off some of the grasses that were on her cardigan. She noticed a redhead with a wild afro running to her direction. He had weird glasses on and a camera in hand.

"Hey, have you seen where Noah Puckerman went?" he panted.

It didn't take long for Quinn to figure out that he was a paparazzi. She knew well enough that no one deserved to be chased by a paparazzi. Everyone needed privacy, even celebrities.

But Puck for one deserved it. He's arrogant, cocky, disrespectful, and a lot of other things. He deserved to be chased by some stupid paparazzi. The world should see who he really is.

"Yes, actually, he went that way." Quinn pointed to the direction opposite from where Puck had run to.

"You sure?"

"Positive," she confirmed with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks." He immediately ran to where Quinn had pointed.

So, he did deserve to be chased but Quinn respected his privacy. If roles were reversed, even though she knew Puck would do the exact opposite of what she did, she knew that she would want her privacy. Everyone would want privacy.

Something black and shiny caught Quinn's eye. It was a cellphone. Quinn crouched down and picked it up. It must be Puck's. It wasn't there a while ago, and Puck was the only one who was there.

"Quinn?"

She looked up and saw Finn Hudson standing beside her, a loopsided grin on his face.

She stood up and smiled at him. "Hey, Finn. What're you doing here? Don't tell me you're an actor?"

"No. I'm just visiting a friend. How 'bout you? You're not a producer or director or something, are you?"

She laughed. "No. I'm actually a journalist. I'm here for an article."

"Oh, cool. So how have you been? Having any more troubles with groceries bags lately?" he joked.

"My fridge is still very full, actually."

He laughed along with her. "That's good to know."

"There you are." Quinn looked to her right and saw Sam walking to her. "You ready to go?"

"Um, yeah. You go ahead first; I'll catch up with you."

"Uh, sure."

Quinn waited for Sam to leave before turning to Finn. "Well, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Finn."

"Yeah, you too. Bye." He smiled.

She smiled back. "Bye."

Quinn ran to catch up with Sam. She turned around one last time to look at Finn. He waved her goodbye.

She waved back and smiled at him. She unconsciously forgot that a certain someone's phone was still on her hand.

* * *

_A/N: So did you guys like it? I have been receiving positive reviews about Puck and I don't know if I did you guys any justice. I didn't really feel Puck in this chapter. I think he was a little out of character. Please tell me what you think. If there are any complaints at all, please do tell me. I will try my best to make him as Puck as possible. :)_

_Another thing, I was wondering what you guys think of their arguments? Is it too much or are you guys okay with them having more. Because I already had chapter 4 planned out and I can assure you that there will be a lot more. So, I want to know your opinion about this. If you don't like the idea of them having too much fights I'll try to lessen them. Inform me please!_

_ Reviews, comments, suggestions, and criticism are much appreciated! :)_


	4. Mistake after Mistake

**By Chance**

* * *

_A/N: Here it is! I have a lot in my mind lately and wasn't really in the mood for writing. This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but it was too long that I decided to cut it into two parts. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_A lot of thanks to **miss agron** for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciated it!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4.1: Mistake after Mistake**

Puck sat comfortably on his couch, watching television. He just got home from a tiring day at work. After he managed to lose that crazy Jewfro, he went straight to his apartment. He caught Jacob hiding behind the bushes while he was practicing his lines. That guy just doesn't know when to stop. He even lost his phone because of him. He just hoped Jacob wasn't the one who found it. Whoever found it must have already snooped into his stuff. Good thing he's not stupid enough to leave important things in there.

He was switching the channel when he heard someone knock on his door. He got up lazily and opened his door.

"What's up, Mr. Schue?" He went straight to the couch, leaving Mr. Schuester to close the door.

"You missing something?" he asked.

Weird. _Did he know I lost my phone?_ "Yeah, I kinda lost my phone," he admitted.

"Yeah, you kinda did. And guess who has it?"

He racked his brain and could only thing of one. "You?"

"No, but luckily, the journalist from Windorf has it," he informed.

_Not Blondie again._ "What?"

Mr. Schue looked at him sternly. "You didn't tell me you ran into her this afternoon. And I mean it literally."

"Oh, yeah, I must have dropped it."

Puck had knocked her to the ground. He didn't have time to talk to her. He had to run away from Jewfro. It surprised him though, that she had picked up his phone. He thought that she would have hated him so much that she'll just leave it there.

"Go to W tomorrow and get your phone back," Mr. Schue ordered.

"I'll ask someone to go get it for me."

"Puck, you should at least show your gratitude by getting it yourself. You're lucky it didn't fell into the wrong hands. If someone else found it, I don't know what we'll do."

Like mentioned earlier, Puck was smart enough not to trust his phone that much. "It's not like I put private stuff in my phone. I'm not that stupid," he defended.

"How about your schedules? If someone knew where you are every second of the day, they'll be harder to avoid."

Okay, maybe he wasn't smart enough. "Okay, fine. I'll go to W tomorrow."

Mr. Schue walked to the door with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. "Don't forget you're recording a new song tomorrow," he reminded.

"I won't."

"Oh, and Puck," Mr. Schue opened the door and stepped outside but turned around halfway. "Be nice."

* * *

Puck went to Windorf the next morning, just like he told Mr. Schue. He would try his best to be nice. In fact, he's thinking of not saying anything bad to her. He's just gonna get his phone and leave. He's actually quite tired of having to fight with her all the time. Sure, she's fun to annoy at first, but he doesn't think that way anymore. And he doesn't know why.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for one of your new journalists here. She interviewed me just a few days ago," he asked the woman on the front desk.

She looked at him. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"No. I just want to talk to her."

"Okay. Can you tell me her name, sir?"

Puck racked his brain. Shoot. How can he forget her name? "Uh, I can't remember. She has blonde hair, green eyes."

"Quinn Fabray?" a woman said.

Puck turned around to see who it was. It's a dark-skinned brunette holding a clipboard.

"Yeah, Quinn Fabray," he confirmed.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to talk to her."

She took a good look at him. "Very well, then. This way, please."

She led him to what seem like a conference room. People were giving stares, which isn't weird. After all, he is a celebrity. But if this thing became an issue, he is so gonna blame Mr. Schue for everything.

"If you could just wait here, I'll just inform Quinn that she has a visitor," the woman said.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." She walked out of the room.

Puck sat down at one of the chairs and waited.

* * *

As soon as Quinn arrived at Windorf, she immediately started working with her assigned article. It is her first article and she wanted to make sure she would be able to meet the deadline. She wanted to impress Ms. Pillsbury. She just hopes she'll like it.

She has to work with Sam afterwards. They had to choose from the photos he had taken, put captions in them. The photos are also an important factor.

She couldn't wait to finish this article. After this there would be nothing else that connects her with Puck. He would go back to his normal life, and she would definitely start anew. There will be no other chances of her seeing him. Well, except when he appears on TV, but she would immediately change the channel if that ever happens.

"Hey, girl, you need to spill," Mercedes suddenly appeared on her desk.

Quinn gave her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

"What's going on with you and Puck?" she asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Come on. You interviewed him; you went to the set of his show. Now, tell me, what's going on?"

"Mercedes, they were purely business."

"Well, how can you explain the fact that he's at the conference room waiting for you?"

Quinn was surprised. "He is?"

She then realized what he was here for. His phone. But she wasn't expecting him to get it himself. She was actually expecting Mr. Schuester. Guess he didn't trust anyone with his phone.

Quinn grabbed her bag and took out his phone. "He must be here for his phone."

"You have his phone?" Mercedes was really interested in this.

Quinn stood from her chair and walked to the conference room, Mercedes hot on her heels.

"How did you get his phone?" she asked again.

"It's a long story," Quinn said before opening the door and walking in.

Puck was sitting on one of the chairs. She walked to the chair across from him, placing her hands on the back of the seat.

"I believe you have my phone, Blondie."

She was going to say something about calling people names but she decided against. This is going to be their last conversation, anyway. So she'll let it slide.

"Here you go." She placed the phone on the table and pushed it to him.

He reached out for it and his fingertips slightly brushed hers. She looked at him as he took his phone and went through it. She was waiting for him to say something.

But he didn't.

She didn't know what else to do. She can't just wait for him to speak up. "Well, if there's nothing else I can do—"

He snapped his head and looked at her. "By any chance, did you went through my phone?"

"_Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"_ Quinn thought.

Is he seriously accusing her again? "Are you seriously not done with accusing me yet?"

"I'm just asking," he defended.

"Yeah, right," she replied sarcastically. "Well, to answer your question, yes I did. But I only went through your phonebook, and that was just to look for someone to contact. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have a lot of important things to do." With that, she turned her heels and stormed out of the room.

How can he even accuse her? She should have left his phone on the ground. Or better yet, she should have given it to the paparazzi. What was she thinking? She made a mistake in helping him.

"So? What happened?"

Quinn was too busy thinking of their conversation that she hadn't notice that Mercedes was just outside the room, waiting for her answers.

"It's nothing. He's just another celebrity jerk." She walked back to her desk.

Mercedes isn't one to give up. "Come on, tell me."

"Mercedes, I still have a lot of things to do. I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Fine." She left her and went to her own desk.

Quinn wasn't really thinking of telling her anything. But Mercedes left with no choice. She kept on nagging about how she should share during their break.

She hadn't told her everything though. She just told her Puck dropped his phone; she picked it up and gave it back. She wasn't really fond of reminiscing what happened to them. She hadn't even told Rachel yet. Rachel had been very busy with her rehearsals and they didn't have much time to talk.

"That's it?" Mercedes asked

"For a millionth time, yes, there was nothing to it."

Mercedes just wouldn't give it a rest. She kept on insisting that a celebrity wouldn't just come here to get his phone, and that they would have people for it. She agrees with her on that but she's sure it was nothing.

"Come on, Mercedes. Give Quinn a break. You've been shooting questions at her since break," Sam prodded.

"Okay, fine." She sighed in defeat.

Good thing Sam came to the rescue. Quinn could only answer enough questions in one day.

* * *

"Puck, what's wrong with you? We've been repeating this over and over again." His record producer said.

"I'm sorry, I'll get it right."

"Let's take five." She was definitely frustrated.

Puck stepped out of the recording studio and grabbed his water. He plopped down the floor, leaning his back to the wall.

Puck went to Diamond records after getting his phone back. His record producer kept on telling him to feel the song; that he sings it wrong. Which is totally absurd, since he was the one who wrote it!

He just couldn't believe it. How could she just storm off like that? He wasn't even accusing her. He was just asking! He actually put effort on being nice to her, and that's what happened. Did she really think that he was that bad?

His wheel-chaired friend, a talent scout, rolls next to him. "You okay, man? We've been doing this for an hour now."

"Nothing, Artie. Just have a lot in my mind."

"Come on, you can tell me. What's bugging you?"

He sighed. "It's just this journalist is really getting on my nerves. She's just so frustrating."

Artie chuckled beside him. "Damn! I never thought I'd see the day that Noah Puckerman will be having girl problems."

He gave his friend a glare. "It's not like that, man."

He chuckles one last time. "Well, whatever it is. You should really fix that. It's not good to be on the bad side of a journalist. For all you know, she might write something awfully bad about you," Artie warned.

"She's not like that, Artie. And besides, she works for a magazine, not a tabloid."

Artie shrugged. "It's better to be safe. Maybe you could give flowers or something; probably take her out."

"Nah, why would I even bother?"

"Just think about it. You'll never know what the future holds." He rolled away.

"Come on, Puck. Let's run it again," his record producer yelled.

Puck finally perfected it after a lot more tries. It was probably around six when they went home. He was planning on going home immediately after recording. But instead, he found himself park his car outside Windorf. He doesn't know why, he just did.

He stared blankly at the front door. People were coming out as business hours are over. What is he even doing here? Is he seriously going to consider what Artie told him? It was stupid! She would never do that. He's aware that she's professional enough not to.

He turned on the engine and was about to drive straight ahead when she finally came out. She was laughing alongside the dark skinned woman he had talked to a while ago and a blonde man with big mouth. Huge, actually.

She noticed him. He's sure about that because she's staring right at him. No, she was glaring.

Puck didn't know what to do next. It'll be lame if he just took off. She already saw him.

There's one thing left to do then. He's going to smirk his way out of this.

* * *

Quinn walked out of the building with Sam and Mercedes. They were laughing about the joke Sam just made. That's when she saw him. He was looking at them. He was sitting in his Audi S4, windows down, just observing them.

She ignored him at first. She waited to Mercedes and Sam to leave before letting him know that she had seen him. She just stared at him, not saying a word. What is he even doing here?

His signature smirk suddenly played on his lips.

Quinn decided to just ignore him and go home. She started walking but she could hear that he was just behind her.

"Blondie," he called. He was still in his car, slowly matching her pace.

She ignored him. _Just keep walking, Q. It'll be alright, _she thought.

"Oh, don't give me the silent treatment, Blondie."

She stopped on her tracks. "What do you want? Here to annoy me some more?"

He stopped too. "Do you really think that bad of me?" he joked. But something in his face tells her that he wanted a serious answer.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she repeated, not wanting to answer his question.

His smirk reappeared again. "I'm actually here to offer you a ride."

Quinn scoffed. "Thanks, but I'd rather walk."

She started walking again, hoping he'll get a hint.

He didn't. "Come on. How can you decline a free ride?"

She stopped at glared at him. "What are you up to? Don't think I can't see through this act of yours. Playing nice, what's your motive?"

"Can't a guy just be nice to offer a ride without a motive?"

She rolled her eyes once more. "Any other guy can, you on the other hand, cannot."

"Look Blondie, I'm just here to offer a ride. Take it or leave it. Your choice."

"Like I said, I would rather walk."

He looked at her as if she had offended him somehow. Yeah, right! He was probably pissed that she saw through him.

"Fine." He turned on the ignition and drove away.

Quinn continued walking to the subway. Something is seriously wrong with that guy. Why can't he just leave her alone?

* * *

_A/N: What did you think? Comments? Suggestion? Please tell me. _

_ Reviews motivates me to write! And they are much appreciated! Thanks for reading. :)_


	5. Mistake after Mistake 2

**By Chance**

* * *

_A/N: Here's the other part of chapter 4. Super thanks to **quick, gleeothfriends90210cccjsdAMD, Imalthea Lynch, BMontague, walkinthegardengnome **for reviewing the previews chapter. You guys made my day. I'm very happy with the positive reviews I've been receiving._

_I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. I'll try my best to change that._**  
**

_So, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4.2: Mistake after Mistake**

Quinn needed a break. She's been working on the articles for two days and she's already halfway done. She's a little bit slow though. She honestly can't think of something good to write about Puck. All she could think of is how much of a jerk he can be. She restrained herself from writing such awful things about him. She wanted so bad to do so. But she couldn't. She has to write what people want to read. And she's sure no one would be pleased if they read what she wanted to write about the famous Noah Puckerman.

She's also professional enough not to mix personal feelings with her job. If she did, it would cost her her job. Something she's not very willing to lose.

It's really hard concentrating on writing something when all she could think of is his stupid side comments that don't really make any sense at all, and not to mention his annoying smirk.

She definitely needs a break. Rachel invited her to hang out at the mall. She introduced Santana Lopez to her. Quinn could tell that Santana doesn't like her that much. There's just something in the way she's talking to her. Maybe it's just her, but she's not entirely sure.

They've been window shopping the whole day. Quinn had a lot of fun but her feet were sore and she's already very tired.

"Hey, why don't we go to McLaughlin's Pub?" Rachel suggested while Santana was in the dressing room.

Quinn looked at Rachel. "Mac what?"

"McLaughlin's Pub. We used to go there all the time with our friends. Why don't we celebrate your first week there?"

"There's no need for that, Rach."

Rachel gave her a nudge. "Come on. Loosen up a little bit, Quinn. You've been working hard. You deserve a break."

"Fine."

They arrived at the said pub after looking through two more stores. They took a booth away from the bar. Rachel sat next to Quinn and Santana across them.

"Oh, I've missed this place," Rachel beamed.

Santana grinned. "I bet you missed Flabby a lot more."

"Santana!" Rachel gasped.

"Admit it, Rach. When was the last time you two talked anyway?"

"Just a couple of weeks ago. Let's just not talk about it."

Quinn's pretty sure they're talking about the guy Rachel likes. Rachel used to tell her all about him. How they met, how he was so sweet, how cute he looked, and when she started liking him. They would be on the phone for hours discussing him. But Rachel never told her his name, she wasn't able to. She did promise that she would introduce him to Quinn one day.

"Well, look who's here." Santana smirked. "Speaking of the devil."

Rachel and Quinn turned around to see who Santana was referring.

Quinn saw a tall figure walking toward them. He was grinning but then his face turned to confusion as he slowly reached the booth.

"Quinn?"

"Finn?"

They both said the in the same time.

* * *

Puck drove around looking for a parking space.

This week has been surprisingly tiring to him. He just wanted to chill and relax. He was going to invite his best friend for a drink but Finn was already one step ahead of him. He called and asked him to meet him at their usual hang out.

Just when he found a space, his phone rang.

He took out his earpiece and placed it in his right ear. "'Sup?"

"Hey, man, where are you?" Finn asked on the other line.

"Parking lot," he simply answered.

"Well, hurry up. You'll never guess who's here."

"Who?"

"Rachel."

Puck could tell his friend is very excited. "What the hell is Berry doing there?"

He never really liked Rachel that much. Actually, they never really liked each other that much. But they've been kind of friends for a long time. They met sometime during the college days. Let's just say he's kinda stuck with her. Puck couldn't help but be annoyed whenever she opens that big mouth of her. But she's a good friend. And when needed, he knows she'll have his back, somehow. Just like he'll have hers.

"Hang out, maybe. Just hurry up, I'll wait for you by the door."

"Sure." Puck took the earpiece out of his ear and got out of his car.

He walked to the pub and saw Finn waiting for him, just like he said.

"So, Berry's here, huh?" Puck said one he reached Finn.

"Yeah, Santana's here too." Puck' eyes wandered to look for them. They were sitting on their usual booth.

Puck could see that Rachel was sitting on the side facing them. Across her were a brunette and blonde. Must be Santana and Brittany, he guessed.

But he was wrong. The closer they get to the booth, the more sure he was that the blonde cannot be Brittany. She was different.

"Oh, yeah, Rachel's friend is with them. She just came here last week," Finn informed him.

_No way._

"Noah's here," Rachel mused when they arrived.

Puck doesn't really go by Noah, but that's the least of his worries right now because he's more worried of the blonde sitting next to Santana. They turned around at the same time.

_No freakin' way._

Quinn Fabray looked at him with a shocked expression.

* * *

The world is small, Quinn realized.

Just a minute ago, she found out that Finn Hudson, the man who helped her with her grocery bags, is the same man Rachel's practically in love with. Yeah, what a coincidence. They knew each other. And they were good friends.

Finn joined them and they all had a little chat. That's when he told them he was meeting his best friend for a drink. He went to wait for him by the door.

And now, she found herself staring at Puck. Who knew that Puck, the man she had asked directions for, the man she had to interview, the man that literally ran into her, and the man who accused her a couple of times is the same man as Finn's best friend. And not just that, he's friends with Rachel. How could he even have friends as good as Rachel and Finn?

"You?" she said accusingly.

Puck raised both of his hands. "Don't look at me. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Well, Puckerman, it's been a long time."

Puck's head immediately turned to Santana's direction. "Aw, you didn't miss me that much, did you?" He smirked.

She smirked back. "You wish."

Finn slid to the booth next to Rachel and Puck grabbed a chair from the other table and sat across the table.

"So, what's all this? You and her, how'd you meet?" Puck asked pointing at Finn then at Quinn.

"I met her a few days ago. She lives in the same building my cousin lives in," Finn explained.

"But, what's more interesting is how you two meet?" Rachel prodded, grinning widely at both Quinn and Puck. "Why haven't you told me anything, Quinn?"

"Well, you didn't actually have the time to have a chat with me, Rachel."

Quinn immediately regretted saying those words. Rachel's face turned to complete guilt. She didn't mean to make her guilty.

"And to answer your question, I did tell you about him. Only I didn't know him then," Quinn continued.

Rachel looked at her skeptically. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you about the jerk I had asked directions for when I first came here?"

Rachel gave her a look, becoming more and more interested. "Yeah?"

"Well, he's here, sitting across the table."

"No way!" Rachel gasped. "I knew it sounded so much like Puck! I knew it!"

"And he's also clueless guy who dropped his phone and accused me of looking through it."

"Hey, I wasn't accusing you of anything. I was just asking," Puck defended.

Quinn glared at him. "Yeah, right," she said sarcastically.

"Come on, Blondie, do you really think that bad of me?"

Quinn was so tired of him calling her names that she didn't even bother to answer his question. Actually, she was so tired of him entirely. "I have a name, you know."

"Doesn't everyone?"

Seriously? That's what she gets from him?

"Okay." Santana stood up and pick up her bag, interrupting their banter. "As much as I want to stay and chat with Q here, I gotta go. Britt needs me."

"Tell her I say hi," Rachel chimed.

"Yeah, me too," Finn added.

"Of course."

The four of them watched as Santana walk out of the pub.

A waiter approached their booth with a plate of fries in his hand. He gently placed the plate on the middle of the table.

"So," Rachel said. "This feels like old times."

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind, I was wondering if you could sit at the booth. The other table kind of lacks a chair," the waiter politely said towards Puck.

"Of course, here." He got out of the chair and passed it to the waiter.

"Thank you."

He slid to the booth next to Quinn.

"Great," Quinn mumbled. She took a French fry from the plate and put on her mouth. "Just great."

This is all Santana's fault. She was supposed to be sitting next to Rachel. But Santana insisted on letting Rachel sit next to Finn. She said she didn't want to sit next to Finn or something. But the three of them know what the real reason was.

"What is your problem?" Puck demanded.

Quinn turned her head to give Puck a look. "You are! Isn't it obvious?"

"Quinn, calm down," Rachel whispered.

Quinn crossed her arms against her chest. "Well, it isn't my fault Clueless Mcjerk face here couldn't take a hint," she exclaimed.

She's been so tired of having to deal with Puck all week. She just couldn't take it anymore. She feels like she's going to explode any minute now, which isn't good.

"Wow, very mature, Fabray. Very mature," he quickly said. "And you were the one to talk about calling people names."

"Well, I figured you have to act immature for an immature person to actually understand you," she retorted.

"You know what? This has been a fun and relaxing evening." He turned to face Finn and Rachel. "But I'm leaving." He stood up.

They have been bantering like they were the only ones in the booth. Finn and Rachel just looked at them silently, taking in everything they're hearing. They didn't know what to do. Both weren't aware that their best friends hate each other. They had no idea how to stop them.

"Come on, man. Don't be like that." Finn finally spoke up.

Puck shrugged and left anyway.

"Some celebration this turned out to be," Quinn said.

Quinn's really not in the mood to celebrate her first week at New York. She just wanted to go home. She actually wondered if she made the right decision in coming here in the first place. Maybe, she should have just stayed home and never have come here. Because nothing good really happened since she got here. Sure, she got this amazing new job. She got to spend time with her best friend again. But recently, she realized she just kept making mistakes after mistakes.

* * *

_A/N: How was it? I know they've been fighting a lot. And Puck is probably very annoying. Sorry for that. I promise he will be nicer on the next chapter! ;)_

_Please leave reviews. I would really want to know what are on the reader's mind. Plus, they help me a lot._


	6. Say Hello to Friendship

**By Chance**

* * *

_A/N: So, it took me longer to update than I thought. I was really exited in writing this chapter because it's different from the others. But when I started writing, I just stared at the monitor and spaced. But anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!_

_A thousand thanks to **miss agron, BEYONCE FAN51, walkinthegardengnome, and QuickSapphire.** So I had two **BEYONCE FAN51 **that reviewed in my last chapter. The first one was signed in and the other wasn't. I don't know if they're the same person or not, so I'm just going to thank both of them. You guys don't know how much all of you're reviews mean to me. They made my day! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Say Hello to Friendship**

Quinn had to work late tonight. She helped Mercedes sort the articles. She'd been helping Mercedes since yesterday. It's fun and tiring at the same time. It's really late and she's starting to get sleepy. She supposes it sounds stressful but she's actually happier this way. She gets to focus on her work.

After all the drama a week ago, things were finally starting to turn around. She's been having an amazing time working at Windorf Magazines. She would hang around with Sam and Mercedes during breaks. Rachel would visit her in her apartment once in a while. And she would see Finn somewhere around the streets. Life's been good.

But a thought couldn't escape her mind. If she could just turn back time, things would probably start out differently. She wouldn't ask for directions anymore. She'll just tell Rachel to meet her at Time Square. The interview would have ended differently. She wouldn't split up with Sam during their interview with the producers and casts of Back in Town. Therefore, she wouldn't be left wandering around set looking for him and bumping into Puck. The night at McLaughlin's would have gone out differently.

They could probably be friends. But when Quinn thinks about it, with his attitude, he could never be friends with her. Maybe they won't be enemies. But friends? It's hard to imagine. She realized she had said a lot of insulting words to him. But it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. They'll just have to move on.

Quinn walked out of the building and saw a man hurting a cute little puppy tied in a lamppost.

She approached him and tried to deal with him.

But it was a bad idea because the man smelled like alcohol, which means he's drunk. And she seemed to have pissed him off, seeing as he's about to hit her with a glass bottle.

She closed her eyes and got ready for whatever it is that's gonna come to her.

* * *

Puck sat silently at his car, frustrated at what he's doing. He just finished a day of shooting and is tired.

Ever since the night at the pub, he finds himself parking his car across Windorf Magazines. He doesn't even know why. He used to just drive by it. He'd just drive straight ahead. But things are different right now. He just sits there. He convinces himself that he's there to get revenge or something. No one ever talks to Noah Puckerman like the way she does and gets away with it. Especially during his high school days. People wouldn't dare talk to him like that.

But his reasons of being there are absurd. Considering he never actually sees her. He's never on time. He'd either be too early or too late. But it doesn't matter. He'll stay there anyway, just staring at the building. He'll eventually get tired and drive home.

This night seems to be different, though.

He'd been planning stupid things all week on how to get back at her. How to find a way to piss her off. But when he saw her walking out of the front door, he couldn't convince himself to do it. So he just stared at her.

This is the stupidest thing he had ever done. After tonight, he won't be caught dead doing this again.

He watched as she approached a man. The man was either a hobo or wasted. Puck chose the latter. The tequila in his hand kind of gave it away.

He quickly got out of his car and walked to across the street as fast as he can. Didn't she know better than to talk to a wasted guy? And he thought she was smart.

"I told you to mind your own damn business!" Puck heard the man shout at her.

As he got closer, he noticed the man was about to hit Quinn with the glass bottle. He immediately grabbed hold of the bottle before it came close to Quinn's face.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to never hit a girl?" he said in a mocking tone before elbowing the man's face.

The wasted man quickly recovered and pushed Puck. "Didn't your mommy tell you to mind your own business?"

He has pushed Puck so hard that he bumped into Quinn, causing her to hit her head on the lamppost. She fell on the floor. Fortunately, Puck caught her head before it hit the floor.

After gently placing her on the side, Puck launched himself to the man and punched him to no end. He'll break his nose like there's no tomorrow. He's not gonna get away with hurting Quinn. No. Puck won't allow that.

"Puck, stop, you're going to kill him." He almost missed her whimper. He was too caught up with beating the crap out of the man.

He came back to his senses and went to Quinn's side immediately.

He placed her arm around his shoulder. He put his hand on her back and the other on her legs.

"Wait." She placed a hand on his chest.

"What?"

"The dog," she said in hushed tone. She was fighting to stay awake.

Puck groaned. She hit her head on a lamppost and she still thought of the stupid dog? "Look, Blondie, I'm all out for being an animal lover and saving them, but the human comes first."

He scooped her in his arms, not giving her a chance to protest. He walked to his car as she slowly closed her eyelids.

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning staring at a different ceiling. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and looked around her. She's a hundred percent sure that she's not in her bedroom, considering the fact that she doesn't even have a bedroom.

She touched her forehead and winced in pain as she realized there was a small lump. She got up and walked to a full-length mirror. God, she looked terrible. Her make-up from last night is still there. Her hair was kind of a mess.

The events of last night came back to her mind. Puck saved her. He actually saved her life. Him of all people! She'd never imagine something like that to happen. They're not friends. I fact, they hate each other. But why did he save her?

She heard barking noises and got out of the room.

She walked to the corner where the noise came from. In a small open box was the puppy she desperately tried to save last night.

Poor thing. He's probably hungry.

What she did last night was not one of the brightest things she had done. In fact, it was one of the stupidest things she's done. But why not try to help when she was given the chance, right?

"Hey."

She felt the air gone warmer. She turned around to see Puck standing a few feet away from her.

He was wearing a plain white tank top and sweat pants, noticeably coming from the shower.

"How's your head? I think you hit it pretty hard," he questioned.

"It still hurts. But I think I'll live."

"The doctor said you'll be fine though. You just need some rest and you should put some ice in that."

She gave him a small smile, feeling a little bit unease. They never really had a decent conversation before. "I thought you were gonna leave the dog."

"Yeah, well, change of plans. Anyway, you should eat something before you go."

He led her to the dining table. "Why were you there last night?" she blurted, curiosity getting the best of her.

He seemed surprised by her sudden question but quickly recovered. "Can't you just thank me and get it over with?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Why were you there?"

He sighed. "I was driving by. It's on my way here."

She nodded. "Then why'd you save me?" she prodded once she took a sit.

"I get that you're a journalist and all, but you ask a lot of questions," he pointed out.

"And you don't give a lot of answers," she stated.

"So would you rather I leave you there to get hit by a wasted man?"

She rolled her eyes. He wasn't taking her seriously. "No, of course not. I'm just curious. We weren't really on good terms, so why'd you do it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know, when a person asks a question, you shouldn't answer them with another question."

"Can't a guy just want to help a person in need?" he asked frustratedly.

"Well, any other guy probably would, but—"

"Yeah, yeah, but I, on the other hand, couldn't," he interrupted her.

Did he really think she was going to say that? She couldn't help but wonder if she had insulted him that much that he thought she'd think that. "I wasn't going to say that. It's just I don't get it. We obviously don't like each other. I just didn't get why you would help _me_?"

His lips formed his signature smirk. "Who says I don't like you, Blondie?"

Normally, she would have snap at him for calling her blondie but she was actually relieved this time. It felt strange to have a normal conversation with Puck. She wasn't used to it. So she's somewhat glad that he went back to joking around, flashing smirks and calling her names.

"And besides, that just means you don't know me well enough," he continued, not waiting for her answer.

She looked at him sternly before smiling. "Actually, I don't think I really know you after all."

* * *

They went to a clinic after breakfast. Quinn insisted on letting a vet check if the dog was okay. Who knew she cared so much about dogs?

"You know, you don't have to walk me to my apartment. I can take it from here," she said.

Puck drove her to the building and they are now on their way to the elevator.

He shrugged. "Who knows when you'll attempt to talk to a wasted man again?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Besides, I don't have anything better to do anyway."

The elevator door slid open. "Clearly," she jokingly said.

Both of them stepped inside.

Puck watched as Quinn pushed the button corresponding to her floor number, followed by the close button. Seeing her do this made him remember something his best friend told him.

"You know, there's no point in pushing that button. It doesn't work," he pointed out, referring to the close button.

She arched her brow at him. "What?"

"Yeah, they say it's just an illusion. They just want to let you think that you have control or something."

She chuckled and rubbed her hand back and forth on the puppy's head.

"What? You think I'm making it up, aren't you?"

"No, it's just that Finn told me the exact same thing." She looked at him. "You two really are best friends."

Finn? Puck didn't realize she's been hanging out with Finn. "Finn told you, huh?"

"Yeah. You see, he helped me with my groceries once. That's how we met, actually. He told me all these stuff about elevators. It was pretty charming."

She couldn't possibly like him, could she?

"And by the way, it's not true. The close button does work."

Huh. Guess there's something more to her and Finn than he thought. Not that he cared or anything.

"You like Finn, don't you?"

She stared at him, surprised. "What? What are you talking about? Of course not." The elevator door opened and she walked out immediately, Puck following slowly behind.

Well, that was a defensive answer. Puck didn't believe it one bit. But he'll let it go. For now. Because honestly, who cares? So what if she likes Finn? It's none of his business. She could like whoever she wants.

"Puck, are you coming?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized she already got inside.

As soon as he got inside her apartment, he plopped down her couch.

"Sure, make yourself at home," she said sarcastically.

Puck looked around the place. It was big but not as big as his. She didn't have a bedroom, just a bed on a high platform.

Puck got up from the couch as he heard her phone rang.

"Hey, Mercedes," she greeted the person on the other line.

He went to the kitchen and started looking through her cabinets. She followed him shortly and tapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed.

He shrugged her off and continued opening cabinets as she talked to the other person on the phone.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye." She hung up her phone and placed it on the table.

"When people say make yourself at home, it doesn't mean you can snoop around their stuff." He ignored her. "What are you even looking for?"

"Don't you have an ice bag here somewhere?" he asked. "You should really put some ice on that."

She rolled her eyes.

Seriously, how many more times would she do that?

"I don't but I can just use a towel or something." She walked to her living room and carried back three big telephone directories. "Why don't you make yourself useful and look for the right animal shelter?"

He took the directories from her. "You know, you shouldn't be carrying heavy things. Doctor's orders. You should get some rest and be on the lookout for dizziness, headache or something."

"So you're a doctor now?" she joked.

"I'm serious, Blondie."

She raised both her hands. "Fine, fine. I'll go get some ice."

Puck plopped back to the couch and sighed. He watched her move around the apartment.

_Why can't she just stay put and get some rest?_

* * *

After hours of flipping through pages of the telephone directory, they finally found an animal shelter they both agreed on. Puck was suggesting these stupid things about putting the dog on training and make it a celebrity.

"Yeah, sure," Puck said to someone on the other line of his phone.

"Hey, I gotta jet. Apparently, I do have something to do," he told her after hanging up.

He stood up from the couch and grabbed his jacket. "See you around."

He opened the door and was about to step outside.

"Hey, Puck," she called.

He turned around and gave her a quizzical look. "Thanks. For saving me last night and for everything."

His signature smirk began to lace on his lips. "Anytime, Blondie."

After Puck left her apartment, Quinn went to the bathroom and prepared a bubble bath. She hadn't realized she hadn't had a shower yet. It's been a very long day. She wasn't expecting to spend her morning with Puck, of all people. And the more shocking fact is she actually had fun. Who knew she'd ended up having fun with Puck?

It was kind of weird. After hating each other for days, they actually stayed at the same room all day and didn't even fight once. But strangely enough, Quinn kind of liked the change.

She changed into some comfy sweatshirt and shorts and heard her doorbell rang.

She went to the door and opened it.

"Sam?"

Sam looked at her worriedly. "Hey, are you okay? Mercedes told me you hit you head."

"I'm fine. It's just a little lump." She smiled. "Come on in."

She stepped aside to let him enter.

"I brought you some fruits." He raised his hand to show her the basket of fruits.

"Thanks." She took it and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Um, no thanks, I'm cool."

She jumped at the sound of the dog's bark.

"I didn't know you have a dog," Sam said, backing away from the couch.

"Uh, it's not mine," she clarified.

"Well, whoever it belongs to must not like me."

She motioned to the chair. "No. It probably just doesn't like strangers. Take a sit."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not staying for long anyway. I just stopped by to tell you the news."

"What news?"

"Ms. Pillsbury read your article and she loved it!"

Quinn's eyes immediately lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, she loved it so much that she wanted more."

She squinted. "More?"

"She wants you to write another article. About the life of Noah Puckerman."

"Which means?" she questioned.

"We have to follow him around. Find out what he does when he's not on set, shooting for his show."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. Ms. Pillsbury hasn't told me yet. I just heard it from Mercedes."

Quinn couldn't believe it. Sure, she started to get along with Puck. But having to follow him around? That's something she doesn't want to do. What if she starts to like being around him and finds out he wasn't what she expected him to be? Or worse. What if she finds out something that'll make her hate him again? Or what if she was right about him all along?

"Sorry, I know how much you hated that guy." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

She tried her best to fake a smile. "Um, yeah."

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it? I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I think it lacks something. And what did you guys think about the dog? Was it a little too much?_

_Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading. :)_


	7. Spending Time Together

**By Chance**

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for the really late update guys. I was planning on updating this later last week or earlier this week, but I wasn't able to because there's been a lot of things to do lately. I'm glad that I was even able to upload this chapter today._

_So like the usual, I would like to thank **miss agron, BEYONCE FAN51, walkinthegardengnome, Melly, littleredwritinggleek, and sabrina **for reviewing my previous chapter. Special thanks to littleredwritinggleek for reviewing thrice in a row for 3 different chapters and BEYONCE FAN51 for reviewing twice on chapter 4.2. You guys don't know how much your reviews mean to me._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Spending Time Together**

It's confirmed. Quinn has to write another article about Puck. But this time, she has to follow him around. That is, if he agreed. They haven't asked for Puck's permission yet. But if possible, Ms. Pillsbury would really like Quinn to write the article as fast as she can. Ms. Pillsbury wanted to put the article in the next issue. She thinks it would really get the attention of the girls and would really sell like hotcakes.

Quinn dialed the number Ms. Pillsbury gave her with her phone. She tried GG Entertainment a while ago but Mr. Schuester wasn't there.

"Hello?" she asked when the phone stopped ringing.

"Mr. Schue's not available right now. You may have to call him back," the person on the other line said.

"Um, can you please tell him I have something important to tell him and call me back? It's about Mr. Puckerman."

"Excuse me, but this is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've been rude. I'm Quinn Fabray from Windorf Magazines," she informed.

There was a short pause before the person spoke again. "No need to talk to Mr. Schue, Blondie. You found me."

"Puck?" She had thought the voice sounded familiar.

"The one and only." She could practically imagine him smirking right now. "Missed me already?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at his usual cockiness. "I called for business, actually."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I have a proposition to make."

"What is it?"

"I think it's better if we discuss this personally with Mr. Schuester."

"Okay. I'll meet you at five." He hung up before Quinn could even clarify what he said.

Five. Where will he meet her then? He didn't even say a thing. Obviously when he said five, he meant the time. Unless there's a place here in New York named five, which Quinn highly doubt.

* * *

So it turns out he did mean five pm. When she walked out of Windorf after work, she saw Puck's car parked outside. He was casually leaning on the side of his car.

"Hop in," he told her as he straightened up.

Quinn watched him open his car door. "Why?"

"You know, you ask too many questions. Just do as I say."

"Again, why?"

He sighed heavily. "Do you want to talk business or not?"

"I do. But what does that have to do with this?"

"Just hop in, Blondie. I won't do anything to you. I promise." He winked at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes but followed anyway.

Once both of them put on their seat belts, he started the engine.

"How's your head?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Better." She turned her head to look at him. "Where are we going? And where's Mr. Schuester?"

He shrugged her off. "He's busy."

"You didn't answer my first question."

He ignored her and concentrated on the road. Quinn crossed her arms and looked outside her side of the window. How can he just ask her to go with him and not tell her anything?

"You were gonna tell me something, right? So talk," he said.

She continued to look outside the window as she answered, "My boss wanted me to write another article about you."

"What's it about this time?"

"Noah Puckerman behind the scene," she said, mimicking what Ms. Pillsbury told her that morning. "It's about what you do when you're not shooting, or where you hang out. So basically, we're may have to be around you most of the time."

"And invade my personal space?"

Quinn looked at him. "No, we won't. We won't cover anything personal or anything you don't want us to. Maybe you could just give us a glimpse of your daily routine, or even show us your house and give us a little tour." He looked at her for a moment. "Or not."

"In short, you're going to follow me around like puppies?" he jokingly asked.

Quinn looked at him seriously. "This is serious, Puck. If you don't agree to it, just tell me. I'll just inform my boss. But I think you should talk to Mr. Schuester about this. After all, he is your agent."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"Okay," he repeated, not knowing what to say.

"So where are you taking me?" she tried again.

He looked sideways. "Who said anything about taking you anywhere?"

"Then what am I doing here? Don't tell me you're just wasting my time and we're just going around in circles." She looked around and checked where they are.

He chuckled and stopped the car. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard you say, Blondie."

"Oh, don't mock me. I'm serious. If you're just messing with me—"

He didn't stop laughing. "Chill, Blondie. I'm not messing with you. Just relax, okay? You're home."

"What?" She looked outside his side of the window and saw her apartment building.

She unbuckled her seat belt. "Why didn't you just tell me you were taking me home?"

"If I told you, I would miss the look in your face and you wouldn't have said what you said."

She smacked his shoulder as he laughed. "You're the worst." She opened the door and step outside.

He rolled down his window. "Hey," he called out.

Quinn turned around. "Have a good night dreaming 'bout me," he smirked.

"You wish." She didn't wait for his response and walked into the building immediately. She's pretty sure he'll just be smirking.

Seriously, that guy has some serious problem. Why complicate things when he could just tell her he's taking her home? But then again, she wouldn't have accepted the offer. They may be okay right now, but she still feels weird about getting along with Puck. It's something she never thought possible a week ago.

Quinn walked through the silent hallway to her apartment. When she came near her door, she saw Rachel standing by her door, leaning against the wall.

"Rachel?" Quinn questioned, walking to her.

Rachel turned her head, snapping out of whatever she was thinking. "Hey, Quinn."

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" she exclaimed.

Quinn looked at her skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Rachel pointed on her forehead. "Why'd you have a lump?"

"Oh, that." Quinn touched her forehead gently. She covered it with a lot of foundation a while ago. "I hit my head on a lamppost."

"You poor thing. What happened?"

Before Quinn could answer, they heard a dog bark from her apartment. "You have a dog?" Rachel asked.

"It's not mine." She opened the door and let Rachel in. "But it's how I got this lump, actually."

Rachel plopped down the couch. "Okay, you have got to tell me what happened."

Quinn sat on the couch next to Rachel and told her the whole story, even the part where Puck stayed in her apartment the whole morning.

Her best friend squealed, "OMG! I can't believe it! It was so romantic."

Quinn looked at Rachel in disbelief. "Romantic? Rach, what's so romantic about that? And besides, have you forgotten I hated this man a week ago?"

"But you can't possibly hate him after he saved you."

"Yeah, well, I can't just change my opinion on him completely just because he saved me either. And besides, I can assure you that there's nothing romantic about it."

Rachel huffed. "I don't believe you. I know Puck and I know you."

"Okay, what's that supposed to mean?"

The brunette grinned ginormously, "You'll see."

"You're crazy, Rach," she disagreed, shaking her head. "Anyway, why did you come looking for me?"

Rachel shrugged. "Just finished rehearsals and thought I'd spend some time here."

The dog jumped to the couch and sat comfortably on Quinn's lap. He wiggled his tail at Rachel, causing the brunette to smile.

"I'm hungry," Rachel said all of the sudden. "Can I raid your fridge?"

Quinn laughed. "Sure."

Rachel got up and hurriedly went to the fridge. "Since when did you love to eat fruits, Quinn?"

"Huh?" Rachel closed the door of the fridge, a basket of fruits in her hand. " That's Sam's."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, grinning mischievously. "Sam, huh?"

"I didn't go to work the other day, and he came to visit me that afternoon," Quinn explained.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you."

Quinn was shocked that her friend suddenly concluded such a thing. "Come on, Rach. We're just friends. Stop talking nonsense."

"You missed work for one day. Just one day! And he already came, carrying a basket of fruits. It's not a normal thing for someone you just met a week ago."

Quinn shifted on her seat, causing the dog to jump down from her lap and found a comfortable place on the floor. "Oh, please, every person is different. For all you know, he does that to each one of his friends. Besides, he also came here to tell me some news about work."

"Which he could have waited the next day to tell you. Seriously, Quinn, how can you not see the signs?"

"Okay, stop. A while ago, you were saying Puck was romantic and now, you're telling me Sam likes me? Can you hear yourself?"

"It's not impossible. I mean Sam looks like a nice guy, and even though Puck can be a jerk, he has his moments."

Quinn raised her hand to stop Rachel from saying anything else. "You're being ridiculous. End of discussion, Rach."

Quinn stood up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the basket on her way there.

She couldn't believe Rachel thinks that way. Puck being romantic is something Quinn, herself, thinks is unimaginable. And Sam and her being together as well. She and Sam are friends. There is no way he likes her. There is also no way there could be anything between them. They're just friends. Right?

* * *

"This is boring," Sam complained.

He and Quinn have been waiting for an hour now. Apparently, the executive producer of the show doesn't want them to be there, in fear that there might be some leakage of the show. Even though he allowed them to be on set, he didn't want them near the shooting place. So now, they're sitting somewhere in the park where they can't overhear what's happening.

They should have left Windorf much later than they did. But Ms. Pillsbury told them to start as soon as possible. So here they are, sitting here with nothing to do.

"I thought this would be exciting," Sam said, his camera on hand. "I don't even have one picture yet."

Quinn scanned the crowd. "Hey, maybe you could take a picture of those pretty girls right there."

Sam lifted the camera and snapped a picture. _Click._

Quinn whipped her head. "I meant the over there, not me!"

"What, you said a pretty girl. Why bother taking their picture when I have one right in front of me?" Sam grinned.

He was about to take another picture, but Quinn covered the lens with her hand, laughing playfully. Sam tried to move the camera but Quinn wouldn't budge.

"Okay, fine, you win." Sam slightly raised both of his arms, the camera still on his hand.

Quinn smiled triumphantly as she slowly released her hands from the lens. As soon as she did, Sam took a quick shot of her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped halfway when she saw Puck looking at them. He was standing only a few feet away from them. Quinn offered a small smile. He looked away almost immediately and walked away, a few crew members following him.

That's odd. Weren't they in good terms just yesterday? Why did he ignore her?

"Come on, I think we can finally get some work started," Quinn told Sam.

They walked to the direction Puck went and came near a RV. The door of the vehicle opened wide and there came out Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schuester," Quinn greeted.

"Oh, hey, Quinn. Here to see Puck?" Quinn nodded. "You must be the photographer, Sam Evans, right?" he asked, referring to Sam.

Sam nodded, "Yes."

"Puck's inside, come on in."

Mr. Schuester opened the door and invited them in.

"Hey, Puck, Quinn's here," Mr. Schuester announced. "I'll leave you guys with your work," he told Quinn and Sam before walking out.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she heard Puck said and saw him approached them shortly. "Brought your boyfriend along with you, Blondie?"

Quinn looked at him wide eyed. "What? No!" she denied. "He's the assigned photographer.

Puck smirked at her response and didn't say more. They just stared at each other; one was smirking and the other glaring.

Sam cleared his throat, interrupting their exchange. "Sam Evans." He extended his hand, which Puck took, shaking it immediately. "Noah Puckerman."

"So this is my RV. Feel free to go around," Puck said, motioning his hand around him.

"I'll just go take some pictures there." Sam walked past Puck and started taking pictures.

Quinn looked around. "So what do you usually do here?"

"Stuff," he answered nonchalantly.

"Can you be a little more specific than that?"

He walked pass her and crouched down, opening a mini fridge. "Rehearse my lines, chill, eat, sleep, watch T.V., you know, just hang." He popped out his head. "Hey, you want some?" he asked, holding out a soda.

"No, thanks," Quinn declined.

He closed the door of the fridge and sat down on a booth on the side. He gestured her to sit across him using his hand.

Quinn slid down the booth. "So, you play?" she asked casually, eyeing the guitar she spotted on the other side.

"Yeah, I usually play when I get bored."

Quinn took out her notebook and started jotting down the information she had gathered.

"Hey, is it alright is I used your bathroom?" Sam asked from behind. "I've been wanting to go half an hour ago."

"Go ahead, no prob," Puck replied, his eyes not leaving Quinn. "How 'bout you? You play?" he addressed her.

She shook her head. "Nope."

"But you sing," he prodded.

She lied, "No."

"Liar."

She looked up at him raising an eyebrow. She was never a bad liar. In fact, she was good at it. "Excuse me?"

"You were in glee club back in the day. How could you be in glee club and not sing?" he retorted.

"How did you know I was in glee? Are you stalking me or something?" she accused.

He smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, Blondie. Rachel used to tell us about you all the time."

"Oh, did she? And you just happened to remember them now?"

He leaned back. "What can I say? I have a good memory."

She rolled her eyes. "So I sing. Big deal?"

"Come on, Blondie, sing for me," he grinned.

"No."

He got up and took his guitar. "Come on, don't be shy." He started strumming some chords.

Quinn shook her head. "No."

"So, I think I'm done here. I'm just gonna get some shots of the outside," Sam said, walking to the door, interrupting them once more.

Quinn quickly fixed her stuff. "Yeah, I'll go with you." She stood up and followed Sam, leaving Puck alone in his RV.

"So I thought you hated that Puckerman guy."

Quinn turned her head to make sure no one was around. "What makes you think I don't?"

"Well, you two looked like you were in good terms. I don't know. It just looked like it."

"Uh, yeah, I guess we are."

Sam took a couple of shots of the vehicle from different angles. "What happened?"

"Let's just say things changed."

"Oh... Well, I'm just gonna take some shots at the other side and I'm good."

Quinn nodded and stayed where she is as Sam went to the other side.

"You sure he's not your boyfriend?"

Quinn turned around to see Puck. He was casually leaning on the door frame, his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Where you eavesdropping?"

He shrugged. "He sounds like a jealous boyfriend to me."

"What?" she snorted.

"Just saying. Anyway, how's the dog?"

"He's fine," she answered, glad for the change of topic.

"So when are you planning on giving him to the animal shelter?"

"This Sunday, maybe."

He straightened up. "I'll go with you." Quinn raised her brow. "I also saved him. I want to make sure he'll be okay."

"Fine," Quinn agreed.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you on Sunday then," he said before going back inside.

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now! Thanks for reading! So, if you guys have any sort of suggestion or something, just tell me! I'll try my best, but I have no guarantees. __So, not sure when the next updates are. But I hope you guys will stick with me! :)_

_And please leave reviews! :)_

l

l

l

l

V


	8. It's a Date

_A/N: Yey! I finally got to update this chapter. A million milllion thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previews chapter, namely, **littleredwritingglee, BEYONCE FAN51, walkinthegardengnome, Gleekalwaysand4ever, tic tac toe 03, miss agron, sabrina, and Shananigan**. Thanks to __**SuperWonderWoman **for reviewing chapter 6. _You guys really made my day! So far, I got most reviews on the last chapter and I'm so happy about it! Hope it continues on! :)

_So, as you may have noticed, I changed the cover photo for this story. If you guys have any suggestions for a better photo, please do tell. _

_Anyway, enough with my blabber. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7: It's a Date!**

"So, do you always look like that when you go out?" Quinn asked Puck, who was walking beside her.

It was Sunday. And just like they planned, Puck picked her up at her apartment around noon. She was somewhat surprised when she saw him outside her door.

_Quinn heard her boor bell ring and went to open the door. _

_She saw Puck standing outside her door, hands shoved it his jacket pockets. She looked at him strangely. He was wearing the same fedora and the same glasses he wore the first day they met._

_She smirked, "What, so you have a different getup when going to animal shelters?"_

"_This is my disguise, Blondie. I can't have TMZ following me around all the time."_

"_Why do you always think someone's following you? You know, you're getting too paranoid," she commented._

_He shrugged. "That's the life of a celebrity for you." There was a pause before he spoke up again. "So are we going or not?"_

Puck can hear the mocking tone in her voice, but chose to ignore it. "Not all the time," he said.

"Don't you ever just walk around and not worry about papparazzis? You know, loosen up a bit?"

He grinned, "I'm Puckasoraus, babe. I'm always loose." She rolled her eyes. "Especially in bed," he added.

Quinn scowled in disgust. "You're disgusting." Puck smirked at her response.

They continued on the sidewalk silently. They had just left the animal shelter a while ago. The dog was reluctant to leave Quinn at first, but he gave in eventually. He must have grown very fond of her over the week. That left Puck wondering if Quinn also got attached to the dog and didn't want to let it go anymore.

"Hey, isn't that Finn?" Quinn asked.

Puck stopped and followed Quinn's gaze. It was Finn. He was standing in front of a store, looking outside the window.

"Hey, Hudson!" Puck yelled.

Finn immediately spun around. He looked as if he was caught doing some sort of crime or something. "Yo, Hudson, over here!" He shouted, waving his hand.

Finn found Puck and walked towards them. "Hey, guys."

"What are you doin' here?"

Finn rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Oh, you know. Just walking around." Puck raised his eyebrow. "What about you? Last time I remembered, you guys were fighting like cats and dogs. So did something happen to the two of you? I mean, are you guys—"

"No," Quinn blurted, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no."

"Wow, Blondie. One no would have been enough for him to understand," Puck said.

Quinn looked at him apologetically.

Sure, they didn't have a good start. But saying five nos? She didn't even let Finn finish what he had to say. Obviously, there's nothing going on between the two of them. But is he that awful to her to even consider it?

_Fuck._ What is he thinking?

"So, you guys aren't friends?" Finn asked.

"I guess we're not," Puck answered bitterly, looking at Quinn.

Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but Puck just shrugged and cut her off when he heard his phone rang.

"I'll just take this," he announced.

He walked a few feet away from them. "'Sup, Mr. Schue?"

"Hey, Puck, did you get the email from Sportzone?"

"Yeah, just got it last night. Their terms were agreeable."

"So, you want to do the commercial?"

Puck looked back at Quinn and Finn. Quinn was smiling while Finn was talking about something. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Oh, and I just want to remind you that tomorrow will be your last day with Windorf," Mr. Schue said.

"Really?" Has it already been a week?

"Yes. So if you want to feature something else in the magazine, we should do it tomorrow," Mr. Schue informed. But he wasn't paying attention anymore. His eyes were once again fixed on the Blonde fondly talking to his best friend. So tomorrow's the last day. He didn't even notice. But it's not like they're never gonna see each other again. He could still call her or something like that. But that would be weird. And why would he even bother. It's not like they're friends or anything.

Mr. Schue's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Puck, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I gotta go. Talk to you later, Mr. Schue," he hung up.

He walked back to the group just in time to hear Finn say, "So, I'll see you Tuesday night?"

"Yup," Quinn nodded.

"It's a date!" Finn beamed. Puck's eyes widened. "Oh, wait. I didn't mean it like a date date. I mean, like the date. Like in the calendar and it's like set on a day. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. God, I'm sorry Quinn," Finn rambled nervously.

Quinn giggled. "I know what you mean, Finn. It's okay."

Finn breathed out in relief. "Good."

Puck cleared his throat. "Oh, hey, man. You finished with your phone call?" Finn asked.

"Yeah."

Finn nodded. "So I have to go somewhere else. I'll see you guys around."

"Yeah, I'll call you later," Puck said.

"Bye, Finn," Quinn smiled.

Puck watched his best friend back away and slowly went the other way. He still couldn't seem to process what he had heard. Finn has a date. With Quinn. He knew she liked Finn. It was obvious from the start. And apparently, Finn liked her too. It wasn't really that surprising. Quinn's obviously very pretty. She's catch any guy's eye. And Finn's like the typical nice guy, the perfect high school boyfriend. But why does he care anyway? Finn can date whoever he wants. He didn't complain when Finn told him he liked Berry before. Okay, so maybe he did. But that was different.

Besides, Finn liking Rachel didn't really made sense to Puck. Maybe it was just a college thing or something. And now that he's met Quinn, his mind changed. But again, what does he fucking care?

"What?" Quinn asked, getting him out of this thought.

He raised his brow. "What do you mean what?"

"Well, you were giving me a look," she stated.

"What? No, I wasn't," he denied. He wasn't even aware that he was looking at her.

She argued, "Yes, you were. I don't know what it means but you were certainly giving me a look."

He waved her off and started walking. "You're delusional."

"Seriously. It's like you're judging me or something like that." She followed.

"No, I wasn't," he denied. "Back off, will you?"

"Oh, don't be such a kid. Just tell me."

He turned around to face her. "I wasn't giving you a look, okay? Now, leave me alone, woman!"

Puck turned back to the direction of his car and stalked off.

* * *

They sat in his car in silence. Quinn followed him after he stalked off and didn't say another word. She was surprised by his reaction, actually. She had to suppress her laughter upon hearing his words. He sounded like a stubborn teenage boy telling his mom to leave him alone. It was hilarious. She still hadn't said a word though, afraid of what mocking word that might come out of her mouth.

"What are you all smiley about?" Puck asked, talking for the first time they got into the car. "Excited for your date with Finn?"

She stared at him. Has he been eavesdropping? "First of all, it's not a date. And second, I don't see how that concerns you."

"Finn's my man. So this definitely concerns me."

"You make a habit of butting on your man's business?" she retorted.

He shrugged. "Only occasionally."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you should learn to just mind your own business."

"I thought you didn't like Finn?" he prodded.

"And who said anything about liking Finn?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious. I mean, you wouldn't go on a date with him if you didn't like him," he claimed.

"It's not a date. And didn't you tell me to leave you alone? What were you're exact words? Oh, right, 'leave me alone, woman'," she mocked. "Why don't you do that yourself?"

He didn't comment any further for a while and just concentrated on the road.

Why does he even care if she's going on a date with Finn? Not that she is. It isn't a date. They're just hanging out. Quinn couldn't help but smile as she remembered what she and Finn talked about earlier. It's only been a few weeks since Quinn met Finn but she already liked him. In fact, she's looking forward to Tuesday night. Finn's a very nice guy. Quinn can see why Rachel likes him. He's very sweet and funny.

"You know, you should really stop smiling to yourself. If somebody sees you like that, they're gonna think you're crazy," Puck commented. "I already think you are."

Quinn glared at him in returned. "Why don't you just stop staring at me and focus on the road?"

"I can't help it, babe. Maybe you're just too attractive for me to stop," he smirked.

Quinn scoffed, "Too bad. You're not my type."

"Oh, really now? Then what is you're type?"

"Yes, really. And could you stop calling me babe."

He grinned, "Why does it annoy you? Or do you prefer somebody else to call you that?"

"No, it's just weird. Especially, coming from you," she spat.

"Fine, Blondie."

She rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just settle with Quinn? That _is_ my name."

"Because _Blondie_, it's fun to annoy you," he simply stated.

She sighed, "Whatever." She leaned back on the passenger seat.

There's no point in arguing with this man. It's like one minute they're okay, and the next they're back to bickering. It made no sense. _He_ made no sense.

It made Quinn realize that she doesn't really know him that well yet. Actually, she doesn't know anything about him. Except that he's a celebrity and he can be an ass most of the time. For all she knows, he could be a secret murderer or something. Okay, so maybe not. But she still doesn't know anything about him. Not that he knows anything about her.

Actually, he does. If Rachel told so much about her before, how did she say and how much did he remembered?

The car stopped in front Quinn apartment building.

"So I'm really not your type?" Puck prodded. "'Cuz other girls totally think otherwise."

Quinn groaned. "Can you give it a rest already?"

He shrugged. "Figures. You're one of the girls who like the typical nice guys, the saints. Guys like Finn."

"Why does it always have to go down to Finn? You know, I don't get you," Quinn said, tired of this conversation.

"So, tomorrow's my last working with Windorf," he said, ignoring everything she said and changing the subject.

She nodded. "Yep, we'll be off your back."

"You should really loosen up a bit," he suggested. "Don't concentrate too much on work. Having fun isn't a crime, you know. And don't always give a crap about what other people think."

During the week she spent with Puck, he would constantly annoy her or mess with her when he has time. And she would try to ignore him most of the time and get back to work. He always told her she was no fun and such. But she needs to stay focused on her motive there. Her job is the reason why she's here and she can't lose that.

He smirked, "Besides, if you ever need _extra service_, I'm just a call away." He wiggled in his brows suggestively.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "But I think I know better than to take advice from someone who calls himself Puckasoraus."

"Hey, the ladies happen to like it."

She rolled her eyes, "Then the ladies most probably are just trying to be nice. You know, be gentle to a childish man."

"Oh, they most certainly aren't gentle at night."

She pulled a disgusted look. "You're gross." She unbuckled her seatbelt and walk out of the car.

As soon as she arrived on the other side of the car, Puck rolled down his window.

"Hey," he called out.

Quinn turned around to glare at him. "What?"

"Good luck with your date with Finn. He's a great guy," he told her sincerely.

She sighed, "Goodbye, Puck."

She's seriously getting tired of this. If Quinn didn't know any better, she would think he's jealous. But she does. And there's no way that's possible.

"Don't miss me too much, Blondie," he formed a sad smile.

"You wish."

She turned back around and went to the door. But before she got in, she looked backed to see him drove off.

* * *

Quinn and Sam quietly walked out of the noisy crowd.

They spent the whole morning in Diamond Records waiting for Puck to finish his recording. Quinn had to admit, he has a great voice. She could imagine why girls are all over him right now.

After recording, they went to the mall for Puck's autograph session, which is where they are right now. It's been an hour and both Quinn and Sam needed a break from all the screaming girls. Plus, it was getting stuffy and they needed air.

"That guy sure has a lot of fans," Sam commented, walking backwards.

Quinn agreed, "Yeah."

"You think we're done for today? I got a couple of shots in here that I think are enough. How 'bout you?" he asked.

"I got all the info I need. Let's just wait for them to finish."

He examined the photos he captured on his camera. "Yeah, sure." He chuckled. "Hey, look at this. The girl is practically drooling over him."

Quinn moved closer to look at the picture but stopped when Sam bumped into someone from his behind.

"Hey, watch it!"

Sam turned around immediately. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking."

"Obviously. Why don't you make use your stupid eyes next time instead of using that big mouth of yours," a very familiar said in a snarky manner.

Quinn looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Santana Lopez with a scowl on her face, holding a bunch of shopping bags.

"Santana?"

Santana noticed Quinn standing behind Sam. "Well, if it isn't Q. Is this your friend? Can you tell him to watch where he's going?"

"You're Santana Lopez," Sam exclaimed. "The designer."

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Santana questioned.

Sam extended his hand. "Sam Evans, photographer of Windorf Magazines."

"Wait; were you the one who took the pictures from my last fashion show?"

Sam nodded. "I love those photos," Santana beamed, taking his hand. "They were taken from the right angles, everything was just perfect. They were way better than other photos from other magazines."

"Thank you," he grinned.

"Hey, why don't you come to my fashion show tomorrow night? You could probably teach the photographer I hired. Seriously, I don't know how he became a photographer with his bad pictures. So, what will you go? Both of you?"

"That'll be great. Quinn?" Sam asked, turning to face her.

"Uh, I can't tomorrow night. I already have plans," Quinn declined.

Santana clasped her hands. "Then I guess it's just you. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"It's a date." Santana smiled and retrieved slowly.

Quinn nudged Sam once Santana was gone. "I think she likes you."

"She insulted my mouth!" Sam reasoned. "I doubt it."

She insisted, "Come on, she's totally into you."

"No way."

Quinn glanced sideways to see Mr. Schuester. "Hey, guys. So we're almost done here. Puck's just signing the last five autographs and we're good. It's been nice working with you guys. Thank you for featuring Puck."

Both Quinn and Sam smiled. "It was also fun working with you guys, Mr. Schuester," Sam said.

Quinn nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks guys. Puck and I really appreciate it. So I guess I'll just see you when I see you." Mr. Schuester patted both Sam and Quinn's shoulder before walking off to Puck.

Girls were screaming and extending their hands as Puck walked out of the venue. Security guards were standing in the way so Puck could walk out safely. Mr. Schuester waved at Quinn and Sam, when they passed.

Puck smirked and winked at her, when Quinn caught his gaze.

She rolled her eyes but still smiled anyway. She wondered if they would ever meet again after this. Not that she wanted to spend time with him or anything. But it wouldn't hurt if they actually do, would it? Who knows? They may actually turn out to be good friends.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think and leave reviews! :)_


	9. Words Unspoken

**By Chance**

* * *

_A/N: Phew. I finally got this one out. It's been a long time coming. And I'm very very very sorry for not updating sooner. There's been a lot of drama in my life lately and school added up. So basically, it was hell for the pass few weeks. But I'm not gonna bore you guys with all the details._

_I'll just let you read ahead. I let you wait long enough. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Words Unspoken**

It's another one of those lazy Sundays where you'll find Noah Puckerman slouching on his couch, playing video games with his best friend. They've been hanging out in his apartment, trying to pass time while waiting for the biggest game of the football season. Puck and Finn have been doing the same thing as long as they could remember. It's kind of like an unspoken tradition.

"Hey, what time is it?" Finn asked while he was shooting bullets at their opponent.

Puck shrugged indifferently, "I don't know. Focus on the game, we're dying!"

Just when Puck was about the reach the next level, the game froze. "What the hell?"

"What time is it?" Finn asked.

Puck groaned and looked at his watch before resuming the game. "5:45, what up, dude? You excited or something?"

"Holy shit!" Finn cursed, pressing the controller hard.

"What?" Puck asked in confusion.

"I have to meet Quinn in like less than half an hour and I'm not even ready yet."

Puck looked at Finn, completely losing all the interest he had on the game. "Did you mean Quinn Fabray? You're going out with her again?"

"Yeah, we're gonna watch a movie."

"So I guess everything went well Tuesday night?" Puck asked casually, but in truth, he's been dying to ask that question since Finn came over. Heck, he's been dying to ask since Wednesday morning! He just didn't know how to bring it up.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, we had a pretty good time."

"So, are you guys like dating now? Do you like her?" Puck prodded, keeping his eyes on the game.

"Well," Finn dragged. "I mean, yeah, Quinn's really nice and pretty. Come on, man, I think you'd know the answer to that."

The problem is, he doesn't. How on earth is he going to know if he's best friend is suddenly in love with Quinn freaking Fabray? They may have been friends since they were kids, but he's not psychic or anything!

Puck's been caught up with thinking, he didn't realize Finn paused the game, yet again, and is now, standing up.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked. "The game's not even on yet."

"Come on, you'll survive a day without me," Finn joked.

"So you're really ditching me, your best friend, just to go on a date with some girl? What the hell happened to bros before hoes?"

Finn chuckled. "You're really gonna use that on me? Seriously, you've broken that code a lot of times before. And besides, it's not even a date."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I join you then," Puck challenged.

"Of course you can't come. No offense, man, but you're kind of an ass around her and I don't want to be the one to ruin her night by bringing you with me." Finn took his jacket from the couch and headed for the door.

Well, that hurt. It's not like seeing him will immediately ruin her night. He can be fun to be with. Stupid Hudson making stupid alibis. Now he sounds like a complete baby.

"Don't be such a wuss, Puckerman," Finn said just as he opened the door. "You're still my best friend."

"Fuck you, asshole!" Puck threw the controller at Finn, but he dodged it by closing the door.

Times like these, he swears he can really hate his best friend. Puck grabbed the wine cooler from the coffee table and finished it with one gulp.

* * *

Quinn opened her front door and turned to look at Finn. He insisted on walking her back to her apartment door. And she didn't really know how to say no to such a sweet guy. "I had a really great time tonight. Thanks, Finn," she smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

Before she could even notice that Finn was leaning forward, his lip came crashing into hers. She kissed him back eagerly.

Quinn opened her mouth and Finn deepened the kiss. They slowly walked inside her apartment, their lips never leaving contact. Finn hand hovered around Quinn's body as he kicked the door shut and pressed her on the wall. His lips slowly left hers and move to her jaw then neck.

"I'm so glad I didn't let Puck tag along," Finn muttered in her neck.

She moans. "Me too. He would have ruined my day" She wrapped her legs around his waist as he led her to the bed.

Puck fell off the couch, waking up from his dream. Or rather nightmare.

He dragged a hand across his face. What the fuck was that all about? Did he seriously just dream about his best friend making out with Quinn Fabray? He got up from the floor and grabbed his jacket.

He knew where he had to go.

* * *

After watching a movie, Quinn and Finn went to McLaughlin's for dinner. She remembered the first time Rachel introduced her to this place. She was still very new in the city and hated the famous Noah Puckerman. When she thinks about it, everything that happened between them wasn't all that bad after all. Sure, they had a rough start, but they managed to pull through and not become enemies.

Funny how all this thinking about him made Quinn spot a mohawk sitting on a far end booth on her way back to their table. As she stepped closer though, she noticed it belonged to the exact person she was just thinking about. _Speaking of the devil._

"Puck?" He lifted his head, noticeably surprised. He has a bottle of beer in hand and a couple empty ones are on the table. "What're you doing here?"

He answered almost coldly, "I'm always here." He leaned back. "How 'bout you? Aren't you supposed to be with Finn or something?"

"Actually, I am. Just went to the restroom, but he's probably waiting for me. So I better get back," she smiled and turned.

Before she could take a step, Puck grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Sit with me."

Quinn turned around, giving him a skeptical look. "I'm here with Finn."

"So?" Quinn raised her brow. "He'll probably just think you need some girl time. Come on, just a minute. Or will I be ruining your night?"

"No, of course not." Quinn calculated what she'd do.

"Please," he dragged.

"Fine." He dropped his hold on her wrist.

Quinn took a seat on the other side of the booth. "What, no disguises tonight?" she joked.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I'm always here. No one here cares 'cuz I've been here even before I got famous." Quinn mouthed an 'o' shape. "So, how's your date with Finn?"

"It's not a date," she glared.

He shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, you better be having fun because Finn just ditched me for this."

"Wait, is that why you're being so bitter right now? Are you actually jealous?" Quinn's eyes narrowed when she realized how vague her words were. "I mean, jealous that I get to spend time with your best friend," she clarified.

He scoffed. "Yeah, right. If I'm going to be jealous, it'll be the other way around."

"What?"

He leaned forward. "I mean, wouldn't it make more sense if I was jealous that my best friend got to date a beautiful blonde?"

She squinted her eyes. "You're drunk," Quinn concluded.

She never saw him like this before. It's like he's a different person right now. The Puck she knew would never say those things to her. He would rather mock her to death than call her beautiful.

He smirked and leaned back, downing his drink. "You know what, you're right. I am getting drunk." He stood up and took out a couple of bills from his wallet, leaving them on the table. "Thanks for accompanying me." He walked away from her without sparing another glance.

Well, that was weird.

Quinn sighed and stood up as well, making her way back to her table.

"Quinn," Finn called out from behind her. Quinn turned around, confused on how Finn was standing behind her. "Hey, you okay? I was gonna go check up on you but you just walked passed me."

"Really?" Finn nodded, concern showing in his face. "I'm sorry, just thinking of something."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I came across Puck, actually. He told me you had plans tonight?"

"Uh, we were supposed to watch a football game tonight. But don't worry about it, he'll get over it."

"Are you sure? He looked really pissed."

Finn waved her off. "He'll get over it. It's just a game. Besides, he's very forgiving when it comes to me."

"I don't get your friendship," she said honestly. "You're very nice while he's...well he's Puck."

He chuckled. "Yeah, he can be an ass sometimes. But I've known him since we were kids. I mean, we weren't friends instantly. At first, I thought he was a weird kid. You know, with all that Mohawk thing he's got going on. But one day, some kids were mocking me for not having a dad around. And he stood by me, you know. I swear, if he could, he would have beaten the crap out of those kids."

"And you've been best friends since?" she asked.

"Yup," he grinned. "Anyway, you ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

The smile still hasn't left Quinn's face on their way to her apartment. She couldn't get the thought of little mohawked Puck saving Finn. It was a sweet story. Honestly, she'd never imagine something like that if Finn hadn't told her that. She didn't know much about Puck. But it kind of feels good to know there's a good part that exists on the person she's been spending so much time with the past few weeks, even if it was just for her job.

When the car stopped, Quinn got out and turned to face Finn.

"I really had fun tonight. Thanks, Finn."

Finn smiled. "Yeah, me too. But I should be the one thanking you. You know, for agreeing to do this."

"It's a pleasure. And I'm sorry I got in the way of your plans."

He shrugged. "It's okay. I was the one who asked you out anyway. And besides, this is more important than some game."

Quinn smiled. "I agree. Anyway, it's getting late. I better get inside. Good night."

"Good night, Quinn. I'll see you around."

Quinn opened her door upon hearing the bell ring the next day.

Rachel's beaming smile immediately came to view. "You look happy," Quinn commented.

She hadn't seen Rachel smile that big for a while now. Her best friend had been down for weeks and Quinn couldn't manage to cheer her up. This may have been because she is somehow the cause of it.

Quinn noticed Rachel's change just a few days ago. They agreed for Quinn to stay the night at Rachel's to have some bonding time.

_Rachel sat solemnly at her couch, flipping through channels._

"_Hey, what's up?" Quinn asked, putting down the book she was reading. "You look down."_

_Rachel shook her head. "It's nothing."_

_Quinn gave her a knowing look. "Rach, come on. Tell me what's bugging you."_

"_It's just," Rachel sighed. "It's Finn."_

"_What about him?"_

"_It's just that he's been distant lately," she gloomily said._

"_How so?"_

_Rachel grabbed the pillow next to her and holds on to it. "Well, you remember the night of Santana's fashion show?" Quinn nodded. "We had an agreement before that we'll go together. But when I asked him again, he told me he had somewhere else to go. And when I asked him if he wanted to hang out yesterday, he also said no."_

"_Maybe he's just busy," Quinn tried to comfort her friend._

_Rachel shook her head. "He's never been this distant before. Even Puck won't tell me what's going on with him."_

"_You asked Puck?"_

_The brunette nodded. "I know he knows something. He just wouldn't tell me. Do you think he's avoiding me?"_

"_Of course not. Just give him time, Rach. Maybe he's just caught up with work."_

_Rachel sniffed. "I hope so."Quinn got up the couch and went to the kitchen._

_She came back with a tub of ice cream on hand. "Here, this would cheer you up."_

_Rachel gave her a sad smile, taking the ice cream from Quinn. "Thanks, Quinn."_

_Quinn returned the smile, feeling a small pang of guilt. Mainly because she was with Finn the night of the fashion show. It's not like she's betraying her best friend or anything. She just liked spending time with Finn._

She wanted to tell Rachel about everything. But she can't. Even though she's not doing anything wrong, she can't tell her best friend she's been spending time with Finn. Rachel would freak.

Rachel smiled at her, walking inside her apartment. "That's because I _am_ happy."

"Well, I'm glad." Quinn closed the door behind her. "So, are you going to tell me why?"

Rachel grinned brightly. "Pack your bags, Quinn. We're going to Hamptons!"

* * *

_A/N: So sorry for the short chapter. I know, I'm terrible. But I promise you could expect a new update next week. I'm gonna start working on it right now when I still have time. If you guys have any complaints feel free to tell me. _

_What did you guys think about the Finn and Quinn making out part? Honestly, I felt kind of unease writing that. And I want to know how you guys feel about it. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please tune in for more and don't give up just yet. Thanks to **BEYONCE FAN51, BMontague, Guest, Guest, Guest **for reviewing the last chapter. I love you guys._

_Reviews motivate me to write, and hopefully can make me update sooner! :)) _


	10. The Hamptons

**__**_A/N: Hey, guys. So here's the next chapter as promised! Thanks for the people who reviewed! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Hamptons**

Quinn is excited. She's never been to the Hamptons before and she's glad an opportunity like this came. She should be thanking Santana for all this. Apparently, she has a family beach house and wanted to spend the weekend there. And according to Rachel, Quinn needed a break from all the working. She admits, she had been working real hard lately. But it's not like she's not enjoying it. She loves her job. She's just been caught up with hanging out with Finn and writing articles that Rachel thinks she's way too busy. And what better way to relax than to hit the beach with friends.

Rachel picked her up early in the morning. They decided to just meet up with the rest on Hamptons. The rest meaning Sam, Finn and Puck.

_How fun is that!_, Rachel had told her. Quinn's sure that Rachel is only excited with the Finn part because she'll be able to spend more time with him, which she wasn't able to do recently because of a certain someone. That certain someone being her.

And yes, Sam's invited too. He and Santana have been kind of dating ever since the night of the fashion show. Honestly, Quinn doesn't really get them but she's happy for both of them. And they kind of look cute together.

It was already noon when they arrived. While they were heading to meet Santana, Rachel and Quinn drove by a swimwear boutique and made a stop. Quinn really didn't care that much, but Rachel insisted on having a look inside. And when Rachel insisted, you know you couldn't disagree.

Quinn walked around the shop, looking through various swimsuits she had no intention of buying.

She stopped in front of a yellow one, wondering if Rachel would like it so they could go already.

"Oh, I'd definitely pick that," someone whispered in her ear.

She jumped and turned around, only to bump into a hard chest, causing her to lose balance. Luckily, a pair of strong arms was able to grasp her arms and support her.

She looked up to see a familiar smirk on Puck's face.

"Have you been standing there this whole time?" she accused.

He shrugged, smirking. "Well, I can't say I'm not guilty."

She smiled. It's been a while since she last saw Puck. Two weeks, maybe? If she was being honest, a part was happy to him again. Why? She doesn't know.

She didn't realize Puck was still holding onto her until someone behind her cleared his throat. She immediately backed away from him, clearing her own throat. _That was awkward._

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, looking around him.

"So, no disguises today?" she joked, trying to clear up the awkward vibe.

"Stop mocking me with that, Blondie. Move on with it already."

She chuckled. "You know, I think this will look better on you," he said, holding up a blue bikini.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him in the shoulder. "You're such a perv."

He snickered. "But you love me anyway."

Before Quinn could reply, Rachel appeared from the right corner of the store, dragging Finn along with her.

"Quinn, look who I ran into," Rachel chimed. "Oh, hi, Noah."

Puck waved two fingers, saluting Rachel in acknowledgement.

Finn waved. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hey, Finn," she smiled.

"Are you guys done?" Puck asked impatiently.

Quinn looked at Rachel, raising her brow. "Uh, yeah, we're done," Rachel answered.

"Then let's head to Santana's. She's been calling me nonstop, asking me to look for you," Puck said.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Probably 'cuz you don't answer your phone, Berry."

Rachel looked inside her bag. "Oops. I must have left it in the car. Anyway, you're right. We should go. I think I saw a creep staring at Quinn."

Quinn's eyes widened. "What?"

"Just kidding," Rachel grinned. She slowly pulled Quinn out of the store with Finn and Puck following closely behind. "Actually, I'm serious," she whispered. "If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure he has a Mohawk."

"Rach!" Quinn scolded and looked at the guys to see if they heard Rachel. "Not funny."

Rachel giggled. "Oh, come on, Quinn. I saw you two looking at each other. Both of you all smiley faces."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "That's crazy talk."

They walked around the corner, towards Rachel's car. "Hmm...Maybe so, but it's not impossible."

"Yes, it's impossible."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness. She went in the driver's seat the same time Quinn sat on the passenger seat.

This is gonna be a fun weekend.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the house, Santana showed all of them their room. It was a surprisingly big mansion that can house all of them with their own rooms. Everyone dispersed and started unpacking. It was weird, actually, to be in a weekend getaway with these people. She wasn't really close to Santana. To be honest, Quinn thinks Santana has some sort of issue with her. Not that she said anything, it was just a feeling.

But Quinn shook her worries and smiled as the cool air breeze upon her. She stood at the balcony of the house with her forearms on the railing, enjoying the view.

She heard the door slid open and footsteps approached her.

"Hey," came a voice behind her.

Quinn turned around slowly. "You're finally here. I seriously thought you'd ditch this and change your mind," she joked, knowing he didn't really feel like going in the first place.

Sam chuckled. "Ha-ha, very funny, Quinn."Sam walked up to her and rested his forearm on the railings.

"So, where are the others?"

"Well, Santana's headed out to see Brittany. I think she's lost or something." Quinn smiled. She met Brittany once or twice. She had to admit, although she can be kind of odd, Quinn liked her.

"Hey, do you wanna go—" Sam was interrupted by another person's footsteps.

Both of them turned around and saw Puck walking towards them.

"They said you were coming along," Puck commented. "So, you and Santana, things are getting pretty serious, huh?"

Quinn can see the discomfort on Sam's face. "Uh…well, I…"

Puck chuckled. "Just kidding, man. Santana's looking for you downstairs."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later Quinn." Sam walked inside.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Puck.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm just messin' with him."

She shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes. Men and their childish tactics.

"Where's Finn?" he asked.

She looked ahead. "Somewhere with Rachel."

"Jealous," he asked, though it's more of a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not. Why would I be?"

"Because you and Finn are –"

Quinn groaned before Puck can even finish his sentence. "Can you stop with that? How many times do I have to tell you? We are not dating."

"When I finally accept it myself," he whispered, too low for anyone to hear.

"What was that?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing, Blondie." He walked back inside, without sparing another glance.

* * *

Puck sighed. He said he was going to enjoy this weekend, but now he realizes that's never going to happen. Not as long as Blondie is here. He was supposed get his mind of things. Get his mind of her! But how can he do that when she's just around all the time?

For the past few weeks, his mind is filled with nothing but her snarkiness, her smiles, and her laughs. He seriously didn't know what to do. He knows she's been dating Finn for weeks, even though she doesn't admit it. Hell, he didn't even want to believe it himself! But the signs are already there! They may not call it a date but the same concept applies. And the faster he processes that, the faster he'll get over it and be back to normal.

He doesn't even know why he's so bothered with it. It's not like Finn hasn't kept a secret from him before or the other way around. What makes it so different now?

He groaned, getting off the bed and headed to the hallway. He's been lying there the whole afternoon, trying to figure things out.

He turned to the corner but immediately turned back upon noticing who were there.

Finn and Quinn. Just great!

He leaned on the wall, listening carefully to their conversation.

"I, uh, I have something to tell you. Uh, I-I've been wanting to tell this for a long time. I just don't know how." Puck rolled his eyes at his best friend's usual nervousness around girls. "You don't know how long I've wanted to say this. I just couldn't think of the right time. But I think now is. And—"

"Just say it, Finn," he heard Quinn urged.

He heard Finn take a deep breath. "Well, here it goes. I really like you. The day I first saw you, I already knew there was something different about you, something special. And I just want to let you know that I like you."

A short silence came in to place.

He could feel Finn's nervousness while waiting for an answer. Or was it him that was nervous? He can't really tell. At the moment, a million questions came bursting through his mind. What was she gonna say? Does she like him too? What will he do if she did? Should he interrupt them or what?

Before he can come up with a decision, the five words he was dreading to hear came out of her mouth.

"I really like you too."

_Fuck._

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I know you guys hate me right now. I mean, Finn and Quinn. WTF, right? But I promise there will be an explanation in later chapters. So please stay tuned. And I'm sorry for the crappy chapter. It was supposed to be longer but if I continued it, I wouldn't be able to update this week like I promised. But the good news is, the next chapter will be longer. The bad news is, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I've been very busy lately so I don't have time. I hope it doesn't reach November though. 'Cuz I will really hate myself for that._

_Anyway, I hope you all won't give up on me. I promise there's more to come for Quinn and Puck._

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	11. Suspicions

_A/N: Hey guys! So I know you probably hate me right now for not updating. I know, I suck. And because I do, and it's been like 8 months, here's a recap of what's been going on: _

_Quinn moved to New York to work at Windorf Magazine. She met an arrogant jerk Noah Puckerman, who happens to be a famous actor and one of Rachel's, her best friend, college friend. She also met Santana, a designer, who seems to be having issues with Quinn.** Hmm.. I wonder why?** She met Sam, her colleague and a photographer, who started dating Santana but seem to have his eyes for Quinn too. **Well, that's not good.** Quinn and Puck didn't get along very well and just when things started to be okay with them, Puck started acting like a total ass again. Why? Because Quinn and Finn, his best friend, has been going out, which in Puck's dictionary, means they're dating even though both have been denying it. But this conclusion of Puck's make Quinn a really bad friend since Rachel has been in love with Finn since their college years. **Oh, the drama!** Now, they went to the Hamptons to take a break from work, only to find out that they be in for a more stressful weekend than they thought._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Suspicions**

Quinn took a sip of her wine cooler as she watches her companions dance around in the middle. Santana and Brittany were the most graceful dancers, she noticed. Next in line would be Rachel. And though she knows it's awful to say this, Finn is the worst of them all. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Finn dance horribly.

All of them went to a night club nearby when the sun began to set. Honestly, Quinn wasn't really into these kinds of things. She grew up in a strict Christian family and partying in clubs late at night is not really one of the things approved by her parents. But she agreed on coming to Hamptons to enjoy and she wasn't going to enjoy staying alone in Santana's beach house. Plus, she promised Rachel she wouldn't be a buzz kill when they arrived.

Sam was the only person left with her on the booth. Apparently, they both agree that this was not their scene. Puck was somewhere off the bar with some random redhead wearing a very slutty dress. Seriously, not to be judgmental or anything but the girl has been flirting with him ever since they got there. Quinn swore she saw the girl touching him endlessly, which Puck seemed to be enjoying very much. Not that she cared or anything. It's not like she's been staring at them all night or anything. Okay, so maybe she's been sparing a few glances around the bar. But not so she can check on them. She was just looking for the restroom (which is on the other corner of the club, by the way) and they happen to be in the view. Because she doesn't care. Nope, she does not.

Quinn looked at her watch. It's already past midnight.

"You still okay?" Sam told her.

Quinn nodded. "Yup."

"Are you sure? 'Cuz if you wanna get the hell outta here, I can take you home," he offered.

Quinn raised her brow at him. "Are you sure you're not just using me as an excuse to go home?"

Sam grinned. "You know me so well, Quinn."

Quinn chuckled. "Well, I think Santana won't be so happy with you leaving her here."

"She's with Brittany," Sam shrugged off. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides, I'd rather spend my time at Windorf with you than being here."

Quinn gave a small smile and took another sip of her drink, unsure how she would respond.

"Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves," Santana said, as she took a sit next to Sam, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It's the exact opposite, actually," Sam answered.

"Why don't you just go dance with me instead of sitting here and being a boring loser?" Santana suggested.

"Santana—"

Sam tried to reason but Santana was already starting to pull him out of the booth. "Come on. I know you love to dance."

Quinn chuckled and bobbed her head when Sam looked back at her for help.

Finn passed through them and went to sit on the booth next to Quinn. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So, I was thinking," Finn uttered. "Tomorrow night, maybe we could—"

"Hey, guys," Rachel chimed in, standing by the booth. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Finn blurted out too fast. "Uh, I mean, nothing. I'm just going to the restroom." He stood up immediately and rushed to the other side.

Rachel knitted her brows as she looked at Finn go. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, turning back to her best friend.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing. He just asked where the restroom is."

"But he already knew where it was a while ago," Rachel trailed off.

"Uh, yeah, I think he's already drunk," Quinn lied. "Maybe we should go home."

Rachel snapped out of whatever she's thinking. "Go home? Quinn, you haven't even danced yet."

"I'm not really in the mood to dance, Rachel," the blonde admitted.

"Oh, come on! What happened to the head cheerleader back in high school?"

Quinn smiled. "We're not in high school anymore, Rach."

"But that doesn't mean we stop being who we are. Come on." Rachel grabbed her friend's wrist and began to pull her up. When she wouldn't budge, Rachel huffed and put both her hand in her waist. "Quinn Fabray, what did Yale do to you?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me Ms. Rachel Berry, what did Nyada do to _you_?"

"If you must know, Nyada made me confident of myself."

"You mean more confident than you already are."

"Well, yeah," Rachel agreed and both shared a laugh. "Come on." Rachel pulled Quinn out of the booth. This time, Quinn let her friend drag her to the dance floor.

* * *

Puck looked up the dark sky, his mind not at ease. Things just couldn't go better for him. Ever since the night at McLaughlin's, Puck has been trying hard to get back to normal. It had really been hard for him, truth be told. But after a few days of being in denial, he finally accepted the fact that he liked _her_. Yeah, he couldn't believe it either. Noah Puckerman doesn't like girls, he bangs them.

But Quinn is different. She's not just someone he'd flirt with in a bar and sleep with. She's something special. But he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't like his best friend's girl. Bros before hoes has always been his mantra since high school and he couldn't let this girl change that. But every time he sees her with Finn, he couldn't help it. He feels something well up inside of him and it makes him want to punch stuff.

He sighed, grabbing his beer. Sometimes he asks himself if this is his punishment for being such an ass to other people, especially in high school. But hey, at least he was an awesome badass.

Having so many things to think about, Puck didn't even notice that someone sat beside him if she hadn't spoken. "Hey."

Puck gave a sideway glance for a second. Not her again, he thought.

He gulped down his drink. Maybe he should just piss the hell out of her so it'd be easier to avoid her.

"So, what's a famous actor like you sitting in the beach all by yourself?" Quinn asked.

Puck shrugged. "It's getting too crowded in there."

"Oh, really," Quinn countered. "Aren't you supposed to be the life of the party?"

"Not today, Blondie."

Quinn looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Puck took another drink on his beer. "Just a little bored," he added, feeling bad for being a little too cold on her. Dammit! That _was_ the plan!

"Well, you seem to be enjoying a while ago with that redhead at the bar," Quinn muttered before realizing she said it out loud. "I mean, not that I care. I'm just saying."

Puck looked at her and smirked. "Jealous?"

The blonde glared at him. "No."

"Just so you know, she was coming onto me. I wasn't even talking to here."

Quinn scoffed. "Really, now? Are you sure it's not the other way around? 'Cuz from where I look at it, you seem to be quite satisfied with her."

"Oh, come on. I don't even give a crap about her. She's the one—Wait, why am I even explaining myself to you?"

Quinn looked away from him. Yeah, why would he? She thought. "I don't know. You're weird," was all she can say.

Puck took another swig of his drink. He's supposed to be pissing her off, not getting on her good side.

When Puck didn't say anything, Quinn added, "I mean, it's not like you're my anybody or anything."

"Yeah, it's not like I'm Finn."

Quinn fixed her eyes at him. "I told you a thousand times, Finn and I are—"

Puck interrupted, "the problem is, I know the truth."

She raised her brow at him. "What truth?"

"I heard you and Finn talking on the hallway outside your room," he informed.

"What exactly did you hear?" she asked.

"I heard my best friend lamely confess his feelings for you and you feeling the same way."

Quinn gaped. "Puck, it's not—" she tried to explain.

"But hey," Puck continued. "You don't have to explain anything. I mean, it's not like I'm your anything." He chugged down his drink. "Finn on the other hand…" he trailed off.

"Don't get mad at Finn. He just—" Of course, she's going to Finn's rescue.

"Hey, even though you're his girl, you don't need to explain for him either."

Quinn sighed. "Look, I know you're not gonna believe me but just know that I wasn't lying when I said Finn and I aren't dating."

He shrugged her off. "But you've been going out. Same thing." Puck looked ahead and watched the waves.

It was silent for a moment. Puck didn't know what else to say.

"Just," Quinn said after a while. "Please don't tell anyone. Especially Rachel."

He snorted. "Oh, sure. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell someone their best friend that they like the same person and the other one has been lying about it," he replied sarcastically.

Quinn took a deep breath and restrained herself from doing anything. "I'm going to tell her eventually. I just need time, and so does Finn."

"I bet."

"Well." She shifted in the sand. "It seems like you won't believe anything I say anyway, so I better get back." Quinn stood and dusted off the sand in her skirt.

Puck ignored her and finished whatever was left of his fourth beer that night.

"You should really go talk to Finn," she said before he heard her footsteps retreat.

"Like that'll help," he muttered under his breath.

He wanted to scream and punch stuff more than ever, but he knew Quinn was still not far gone. So he just groaned and let himself fall into the sand helplessly. He's screwed. He's definitely screwed.

* * *

"Mm, your cook really knows his stuff, Santana. These are delicious," Finn said, rubbing both his hands on his stomach.

They were all having brunch the next morning. Well, all of them except for Puck. He probably got too drunk to wake up his morning, Quinn thinks.

Santana gave him a smug grin. "Of course he knows what his own things are, silly," Brittany chimed in, looking at Finn ridiculously.

"Uh, what?" Finn asked, confused.

Brittany stated matter-of-factly, "you said Santana's cook really knows his stuff. Well of course he does. How else is he going to use all of his things if he doesn't know them? Anyway, I'm going to see if Lord Tubbington wants some of these." Brittany stood from her seat and strode to her room.

"Wait, what?"

Everyone in the table chuckled, leaving Finn with a confused look on his face.

"Isn't Puck coming down for breakfast?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, I knocked on his door while ago but he said he wasn't hungry and is still sleepy," Finn answered.

Santana scorned. "He's probably still on bed naked with some skank." She groaned. "Remind me to let the housekeeper change the sheets later. I don't want him spreading STD on my future guest." Quinn's eyes snapped up immediately.

"Come on, Santana. You of all people would know Puck's clean," Finn said. "And he was alone in his room."

"Well, it's been a while. Who knows?" she said.

"Santana, come on," Rachel said. "That's not nice."

The Latina rolled her eyes. "God, lighten up a little, you guys. I was kidding."

"It's not funny. You know, some people here actually don't know him that well and might get the wrong impression."

"Whatever, Tubbers," Santana dismissed.

"What was that about? I thought she and Puck are really close?" Quinn whispered to Finn.

Finn shrugged. "They are. I mean, they were. Well, not really. I think she's just bitter because they used to sle—" Finn stopped himself, knowing it's not his place to say it. But Quinn already got what he was supposed to say. And somehow, she feels something she couldn't shake off. "Santana just likes to mock and insult people, even her friends," Finn continued.

"Oh."

Finn leaned into the blonde beside him. "So I was saying last night…"

Last night. She doesn't want to think about it. But she can't look pass it, things will just blow up in her face. And she doesn't want to lie to Rachel. But her friend can't know the truth. Not now. But she also can't keep this any longer. Not when someone knows. Well, at least he thinks he knows. No matter what she says, he's not gonna believe her anyway. She has to act fast before he tells anyone else.

"What do you think?" Finn asked.

Quinn shook out of her reverie. "Wait, what?"

"Guys!"

All heads turned to Brittany, who had a frantic look on her face.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Santana asked.

"Lord Tubbington, he's gone."

* * *

"Okay, so there are only a few places Lord Tubbington can go to. We'll have to split up to be faster," Santana commanded.

Puck groaned beside her. "Seriously? You guys dragged me out here for a stupid cat?"

"He's family," Brittany defended. "And it's not stupid." Puck rolled his eyes as a response.

Santana glared at him. "Oh, suck it up, Puckerman. If you wanna be done with this, we better start moving. Sam will go with me and Quinn you go with—"

Finn raised his hand. "I could go with Quinn."

"—Britt," Santana finished. She raised her brow.

Finn shifted on his feet as everyone looked at him. "Well, I just thought that, you know, since Quinn doesn't know the place and I do, so I could go with her."

"Whatever. So Puck will go with Rachel, Britt will go with us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Finn nodded.

"Uh.." Quinn gave Finn a little nudge. "Puck can't be alone with Rachel," she whispered.

Finn gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"He knows," she muttered.

"He knows what?"

"Okay, what now?" Santana exasperated. "You two have been jibber jabbering the whole morning. Do you have a problem with my arrangement?"

"I just think that maybe the guys should go together, and I go with Rachel," Quinn suggested.

Santana snorted. "Like that'll help. We'll be lucky if they actually find anything together. No offense."

Puck glared. "Some taken."

Santana rolled her eyes. "How about this, Q, you go with Puck, Britt goes with us, and Rachel goes with Finn. Okay? Now let's go."

"Wait," Quinn protested.

Santana raised her hand. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but we already wasted enough time and Britt here is getting really anxious. So why don't you just suck it up and stop complaining."

* * *

Nobody likes awkward silences. And Quinn is no exception. A part of her wants to blame Santana for this. She kind of does. But it's not really her fault now, is it? It's no one's fault actually. Now she out here looking for a cat with the last person he wanted to be with right now.

Quinn cleared her throat. "So," she started. "Have you talked to Finn?"

Puck just shrugged and didn't say anything.

"I think you should go talk to him."

Puck stopped and faced her. "Can we just look for the stupid cat and get this over with?"

Quinn huffed. "Look, I'm not happy with this situation any more than you are."

He started walking ahead. "Yeah, you kinda made that obvious."

She followed behind him. "Hey, I know this is about Finn and me and what you heard, but seriously, I don't get you."

Puck stopped again. "You don't need to get me. I just don't like people lying to me and I know Berry doesn't either, so you better tell her before she gets hurt."

She crossed her arms. "I didn't know you cared for her so much."

"I don't. I just don't want to be the one to tell her that her best friend has been lying to her and is dating the love of her life. I mean, what friend would do that?"

Quinn scoffed. "Hey, I get that you're mad about this for some reason I couldn't understand, but you have no right to tell me that I've been a bad friend."

"Yeah, 'cuz you've totally been a good friend," he said sarcastically.

"You know what, there's no point in talking to you. So you go find that goddamn cat by yourself."

Quinn turned around and walked away. "Hey, where are you going?" Puck called out. Quinn ignored him and walked straight ahead, without sparing a glance.

"You're going the wrong way," Puck shouted behind her.

Quinn continued walking, not really caring where she is going anymore. What matters is she gets out of here before things get out of hand. She'll just find her way back later.

"Hey, you're get yourself killed," he continued to shout after her, but it was no use and he didn't really put much effort. "I'm serious, Blondie." Quinn rolled her eyes. It wasn't until Puck noticed a vehicle heading over Quinn's direction did he fasten his pace.

"Quinn!"

The blonde groaned and finally turned around. "What?"

"Look out!"

Quinn heard a loud car honk and whipped her head to the side. A screeching noise followed as a truck came closer to view, but all she could do was stand there. She wanted to move away, to run. But she can't. It's like her feet was glued to the floor and she couldn't move an inch.

* * *

It's like a romantic stroll in the beach, Rachel thought. Except that they were actually looking for a cat. _How romantic._ Don't get her wrong, Rachel is psyched to finally have some alone time with Finn. That was her purpose this weekend after all. But she just couldn't shake off this jealousy she's feeling towards Finn and Quinn's new found friendship.

Finn has been distant with her these past few days. Well, more distant than usual. He says he's been busy with work lately, but he always finds time before. And now, all of the sudden, he and Quinn got so close and he offers to accompany her. Quinn has always been the queen bee back at high school. Guys always chose Quinn over Rachel. What if things haven't change up to now? What if Finn likes Quinn?

"I wonder how Puck and Quinn are doing," Finn muttered, breaking Rachel's train of thoughts.

Her head snapped up to look at Finn. "Huh?"

He shrugged. "I mean, I hardly see them get along. The two fight like crazy." Rachel nodded. "Quinn complains about him a lot."

"You and Quinn had gone really close, huh?" she asked, trying to make it sound like nothing.

"Uh, I guess. I mean, we've hung out a few times."

"You have?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. She has been complaining to Quinn about how Finn's been busy lately, and her best friend never tells her she's hung out with him before.

"Uh, not really, I mean, we hang out with you and Puck. Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Rachel eyed him suspiciously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just worried about Lord Tubbington, that's all," he nodded.

"Oh," Rachel deadpanned. "So, do you like Quinn?" she asked nonchalantly, well, at least she tries to be.

"Uh.." Finn opened his mouth slightly, not really sure how to respond.

"I mean as a friend and a person, you know," Rachel quickly added.

Finn laugh softy. "Oh, yeah, of course. She's great! I really like her."

Rachel mustered a smile. "Good."But deep down inside her heart sank. Of course she should be glad that her friends are not having problems with each other, except for Puck. But then, liking Quinn as a friend can easily turn into something more.

"I mean, she would scold me sometimes and she could get really scary when she's angry, but she's nice," Finn continued.

Rachel listened as Finn continued to talk about other stuff. She would smile and respond on the right moments, but she wasn't really in the mood to talk anymore. Her mind has been filled with ideas she knows she should not be thinking because she knows Quinn wouldn't do something like that to her. But there's just something different with Finn and Quinn. They have been talking in hushed tone all morning while having brunch. It's just different.

This sure wasn't how she pictured her weekend would be.

* * *

Everything happened so fast. Quinn wasn't sure what exactly did happen. All she knew was she was standing in the middle of the road and couldn't move. She was sure she would get hit by the truck, but then a strong pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her aside.

The truck continued to speed ahead as Puck sighed in relief. Quinn would have been hit if he wasn't fast enough. He wouldn't know what to do if he saw the blonde he somehow managed to care for got hit by a stupid truck before his eyes. And it would all be his fault.

"Hey," Puck said softly. "You okay?" Quinn didn't say anything nor did she move. She just stood there, staring blankly at the road, and it made Puck really _really_ worried.

"Quinn." He tried once more, this time shaking her a little bit.

She came back to her senses and shook out of whatever trance she was in. "Don't touch me," deadpanned, shrugging off Puck's hand off her shoulder and walks pass him.

Puck watched her at first, but then followed her eventually. "You're welcome!" he shouted after her, which he knew was a dick move. But he couldn't help himself.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She almost got hit by a truck. And he still wouldn't back down. She turned around the corner, not really sure if she was going the right way. She knew he was still following, but she kept on walking.

"You know the right response would be thank you," he said after a while. "But then, you haven't really been doing the right thing lately so."

Quinn turned around and faced him. "What is your problem?" she demanded.

"You!" he exclaimed, throwing both his hands up in the air.

She scoffed. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! You're like freakin' bipolar or something!"

Quinn placed a hand on her hip. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it's like one minute your all calm and stuff, then the next you get all angry and yell at people and all that shit."

Quinn scoffed once more. "Don't you think that's a little hypocritical for you to say? I mean, if anyone's bipolar here, it's you! You act all nice like saving me for a minute then you go back to being such a self-obsessed jerk the next. What do you expect me to do? Be happy?"

"So this is the thank you I get for saving you for who knows how many times." He nodded.

She looked at him incredulously. "You're seriously gonna use that against me? Who said I needed your saving? Maybe I'd rather get hit by a truck than having to deal with you. Have you ever thought about that?"

Puck's face hardens. "Well, then next time I'll think twice before helping you again. Actually, maybe I wouldn't even help you at all since it's unappreciated. It'll definitely save my time and energy."

"And while doing that, you should probably stay off everyone's business too. Especially me and Finn's."

Puck took a step closer. "You don't get to tell me what to do, Blondie."

She groaned. "Why do you even care?" she exasperated. So what if Finn and I are really together. Let's say that hypothetically, we really are dating. What does it even matter to you?"

"He's my best friend!" he reasoned.

She scoffed. "And that gives you the license to ruin his life? You know what? I think you just want Finn to be as miserable as you. You can't stand seeing your only friend happy with someone else so you do whatever you can to turn him to a loser like you."

"I'm Noah freakin' Puckerman! Who are you calling a loser?"

Quinn shook her head. "Let's face it, Puck. Other than Finn, what friends do you have? Rachel? Santana? They may be your friends right now but you don't even treat them well. Eventually you'll just drive them away and who will you have left?"

He took another step closer. "Don't underestimate me."

"You're a loser and you always will be," she hissed before running back to the beach house, well, she thinks she's going the right way.

* * *

_A/N: So, yeah. **This is really IMPORTANT! Please read**. I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm really sorry for it. I just want you guys to know that no matter what happens, I won't abandon this fic. And no matter what happens, I will finish this fic. I hope you guys would continue to support me and I hope you won't give up on me._

_I was actually planning on updating last Christmas but then, the chapter is too long that I couldn't finish it on time. This is my longest chapter yet and I'm really not that proud of it. I found this chapter really hard to write and it took me a longer time writing this than expected. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but things got caught up. And between writer's block and school work, I have been dealing with a lot of stress lately._

_I actually have the sequence of the story in my head even before I decided to write this fic. I never actually thought I'd reach the part of the Hamptons and I couldn't have done it without the amazing readers I have, which is you guys. I just want to thank all my amazing readers, followers, and reviewers out there, especially to **Kaka, BEYONCEFAN51, Disgruntled, Gleekalwaysand4ever, Guest, ME, Carcar234, Guest, Guest, Kelly, Guest, Luna, and JustaLittleWallflower** for guys are absolutely amazing! I got the most reviews last chapter and your reviews really really made me happy. They inspire me to write. It's actually the reason why I decided to write this long chapter (it's supposed to be two chapters), but then I realized I should have stuck with the 2 chapters so that you guys could have read it earlier. Anyway, I hope you guys managed to enjoy it somehow even if it's a crappy chapter. _

_Sooo...that's the end of my speech. Thanks for the people who actually read all of my speech 'till the end and also thanks to the people who read it halfway, and of course thanks for reading the story. Hope you guys stick with me 'till the very end. I know Quinn and Puck's relationship right now is still a little rocky but I still have more in store for them so I hope you guys give me a chance and stay tune. Also, please review and tell me what you guys think. :)_

_-Bex_


End file.
